The Middle Bennett
by horselover22
Summary: Mr Bennett knew that his middle daughter would never find a suitable husband on her own. So he gave his blessing to the first man that asked. Mr Jacob Rawlins knew that when he first met Mary, she would make the perfect wife for him. Mary didnt want to marry Mr Rawlins, but she knew she had to. This is the story of Marys fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I have a new story for you. It popped into my head a while back but I'm not sure about it. Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

In the six months since Jane and Elizabeth had married Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Bennett had been trying to set up her two remaining daughters with the eligible young men in Meryton. Mr. Bennett had kept himself locked away in his study at Loungbourne and didn't care what his wife was trying to accomplish, but unknown to the women of the house, he was trying to find an eligible match for his middle daughter Mary.

Mr. Bennett noticed a change in Mary and Kitty when his eldest daughters married. Mary was more outspoken and she didn't resort to her sermons as often as she used to. He also noticed that Mary started enjoying the outdoors more often to avoid the quietness of the house. Mary still read often and enjoyed learning new languages.

Mr. Bennett chuckled as he remembered when he taught Mary to ride horse two months ago. Mr. Bennett had been quite against it but Mary protested that she wanted to learn. She wanted something meaningful to do and riding horse seemed like the thing to do. Every day when Mary came in from her rides on Caesar, Mr. Bennett noticed that her eyes sparkled more and there was a color to her cheeks. She didn't look so pale anymore.

Mr. Bennett's thoughts about his middle daughter were interrupted by a knock on his study door. He bade the person enter and looked up when the butler said, "A Mr. Jacob Rawlins to see you sir."

Mr. Bennett thanked the butler and eyed the young man walking into his study. He had only met Mr. Rawlins once when he was visiting his father at his estate, located some twenty miles from Loungbourne. Mr. Rawlins was there visiting for a few days. Mr. Bennett was saddened when he heard the young man's father died three months ago. He knew that Mr. Rawlins was a first son and would inherit the estate. He hoped to be friends with the son too.

Mr. Jacob Rawlins was a tall man, who stood well over six feet. He had broad shoulders and strong legs, from all his time riding horse and working around his father's estate. When he took his hat off brown curly hair stuck up and when he tried to keep it down, it wouldn't stay. His eyes were the most striking feature; they were a piercing green, with little flakes of yellow.

He knew he wasn't expected to work because he was the eldest son but if he didn't, then he felt useless and lazy. He knew that most people looked at him with disgust because he enjoyed working out of doors instead of being cooped up in his estate all day. He also knew that they didn't like that he helped the tenants with odd jobs if they needed an extra hand, he liked to be useful. The only man who didn't criticize him was Mr. Thomas Bennett

Jacob Rawlins sat across from Mr. Bennett and put his hat on the floor beside the chair. "I was hoping you would be in today, Mr. Bennett."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Rawlins?" Mr. Bennett asked as he looked at the young man.

"Mr. Bennett, now that my father is gone and the estate falls to me, I am searching for a wife. I have been to all the assembly's in Meryton, but I'm sorry to say that I have not found a young lady that captures my attention. That is until; I met your daughter Mary, the other night at the assembly. I know I haven't known her that long but I am asking your permission to marry her."

Mr. Bennett looked at the young man seated across from him. His eyes opened in shock and disbelief. "You want to marry Mary without a courtship, but you only just met her."

"Mr. Bennett, I know I just met her, but I am nearing thirty years of age. I don't really have the proper time to court a young lady, before marriage. It won't be a love match, but I will treat Mary with kindness and won't do anything to harm her." Jacob said as he looked out the window.

He looked out the window while he gave Mr. Bennett time to think over what he had asked of him. He was about to turn away when he noticed a beautiful black horse trotting up the lane to the front of the house. When the horse stopped in front of the door he realized it was a young woman riding a top the magnificent horse. When the groom led the horse away and the young woman turned, when was surprised to see that Mary Bennett was the young woman.

When he first saw Mary Bennett he hadn't figured she was someone who would enjoy riding horses. Maybe if Mr. Bennett consented to the match and made Mary his wife, they could ride all over his estate together. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Mr. Bennett cough.

He turned away from the window and looked at Mr. Bennett, "Yes sir?"

"I give you my consent to marry my daughter, but I want to be the one to tell her." Mr. Bennett said.

Jacob nodded and stood, "may I come and call on Mary tomorrow, sir; after you have talked to her of course."

"Yes you may." Mr. Bennett said as he saw Mr. Rawlins to the door. Mr. Bennett watched the young man ride away and went in search of Mary to tell her the news. It didn't take him long to find his middle daughter. He walked into the library and cleared his throat. "Mary may I speak to you?"

Mary looked up from her book at her father, "Of course Papa. Please sit down." Mary said as she set her book on the table and watched her father take the chair across from her.

"Mary, I had a very interesting visit this afternoon from Mr. Jacob Rawlins." Mr. Bennett said as he studied her face.

Mary smiled, "I remember meeting Mr. Rawlins at the assembly in Meryton the other night."

"He asked me for your hand in marriage."

Mary's face paled as she finally understood what her father was telling her. "He asked for my hand in marriage? What did you tell him Papa?"

Mr. Bennett took both his daughters hands in his. "Mary, I gave him my blessing."

"Papa, but what if I don't want to marry Mr. Rawlins?" Mary angrily spat.

"Mary I'm sorry, but you are almost nineteen. Its time you thought about settling down and starting a family, like your eldest sisters did. I know that Mr. Rawlins will make you a good husband and will treat you with kindness and respect." Mr. Bennett said as he stood.

"But, papa…" Mary tearfully stated.

"No buts, Mary. I have already given my blessing and the wedding will go on as planned. I won't make the announcement until tomorrow afternoon that ways it will give you time to digest what I have told you." Mr. Bennett said as he left Mary alone in the library.

Mary looked at the spot where her father had just stood and couldn't believe what had just happened. Her father had just given his blessing to a man that Mary had just met. Mary stood and quietly went to her room where she plopped onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about chapter 1, I fixed all the problems. Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 2

Mary awoke the next morning after a fitful night of sleep. She slowly stood up and walked over to the full length mirror by the door. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, her cheeks flushed, and her hair tumbling over her shoulders and sticking up everywhere. She moved to the basin and gently dabbed at her face. She smiled when she looked in the mirror again; her face didn't look so puffy anymore.

Mary moved to the wardrobe and took out her favorite dress. It was a dark blue, and Mary thought that it helped bring out her eyes. As she was dressing, the events of the day before played through her thoughts. _I can't believe Papa would do that to me. He knows that I don't want to marry and I am only nineteen. Doesn't he realize that I have only met Mr. Rawlins once, but he is handsome. Handsome? Where did that come from?_ Mary thought as she headed to the door.

She was about to head into break her fast, when her father motioned her into his study. Mary silently followed; she sat down after Mr. Bennett shut the door.

"Papa, did you want to talk to me?" Mary asked.

Mr. Bennett looked at his daughter and sighed. "Mary, I know you don't want to marry Mr. Rawlins, but it's for the best. I only want to see all of my daughters happily married and to gentlemen."

"Papa, why couldn't you have told him, that I didn't want to marry?" Mary angrily spat.

"Mary, he asked for you hand and I couldn't reject a gentleman like Mr. Rawlins. Mary you will have to accept it." Mr. Bennett sternly said.

"Papa, I will accept it, but I will not promise that I will be happy." Mary vowed.

"Mr. Rawlins is expected here this afternoon and when he shows, then I will announce the engagement to the family." Mr. Bennett said as he looked out the window.

Mary looked at her father and glared. She quickly stood and ran out of her father's study, to the stables. It didn't take Mary long to reach them and when she did quickly went to Caesar's stall. Mary opened the door and walked in. Caesar came up to her and put his nose on Mary's shoulder. Mary smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Caesar, why does Papa have to make me marry Mr. Rawlins?" Mary mumbled into the horse's neck.

Caesar snorted and pawed the ground. "Don't worry, I won't leave you behind." Mary said as if Caesar was talking to her.

Mary didn't realize how much time had passed since she ran to Caesar's stall, until Kitty came to tell her that Papa was looking for her. Mary sighed and followed her sister back to the house. Mary paused when she noticed a beautiful bay horse tied to the hitching post in front of the house.

"Will you hurry up, Mary. Papa wants to see you in his study." Kitty said.

"Coming." Mary said as she hurried after her sister. She quickly went to the fathers study and knocked on the door. She slowly entered when she heard her father's voice.

"Papa, you wanted to see me?" Mary asked as she closed the door and faced her father.

"Yes, Mary." Mr. Bennett said as he motioned towards the gentleman standing at the window. "Mr. Rawlins would like to talk to you in private."

"Of course, Papa." Mary said as the gentleman turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennett for letting me talk to your daughter. Miss Bennett, would you like to go for a ride?" Jacob asked.

"Certainly, Mr. Rawlins. It will only take me a minute to get my horse." Mary said calmly.

"Let me help you." Jacob said as he gently took Mary be the elbow and led her outside. Jacob quickly grabbed Saigon and walked towards the stables with Mary by his side.

"I don't need any help, Mr. Rawlins." Mary curtly said as she took Caesar out of his stall.

"He is a magnificent animal, Miss Bennett. What is his name?" Jacob asked as he ran his hand along Caesar's neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Rawlins. His name is Caesar." Mary said as she watched Mr. Rawlins with her horse. "I'm surprised you are able to touch him. He doesn't even let my father or the grooms near him."

"I guess you could say I have a way with horses. This is Saigon." Jacob said as he gestured to the bay horse.

Mary nodded and turned back to finish tacking her horse. She was reaching for the saddle, when she felt a hand on the shoulder. "Let me do that." Jacob said as he took the saddle from where it rested on the stall door. He quickly finished tacking up Mary's horse and led him outside.

"Do you need any help mounting?" Jacob asked as they walked out into the bright sunshine.

"No, thank you, Mr. Rawlins." Mary said as she swiftly mounted Caesar and waited for Mr. Rawlins to do the same. Jacob quickly followed Mary's lead and they set out across the countryside. They rode for a few minutes in silence, before Jacob spoke. "Miss Bennett, I know my asking for your hand in marriage was sudden, but like I explained to your father, I don't have time to properly court a young lady. I am almost thirty and it's time for me to settle down and raise a family; to provide an heir for my estate."

"But, Mr. Rawlins, why did you choose me of all the young ladies in Meryton or at the balls in London?" Mary asked as she sneaked a peak at his face.

Jacob turned towards the lady riding next to him and said, "You are not like the other young ladies I have met. I believe that you would make a suitable wife for me."

Mary pulled her horse to a stop and sighed, "I have already tried to reason with my father, but since he insists that I marry you, I guess I will have to. But, I will not promise that I will be happy. This marriage is only for security and not love." Mary said angrily

"That is all I wanted to hear Miss Bennett. I thought you would feel that way. We will be married in a fortnight and then we will go to my estate. Its about twenty miles from Loungbourne." Jacob said as he looked out into the distance.

Mary followed his gaze and smiled at the beautiful picture the land made. From atop the hill, they could see the tenant's farms and the swift river running through the property. Most of the farms were nestled in groves of trees to offer shade from the blistering sun. Mary could see horses and sheep grazing along the river on the lush green grass.

While Mary was looking out at the hills, she didn't notice that Jacob was watching her. _She doesn't realize that she is beautiful in her own way. Seeing her sit atop Caesar, shows me that she will fit into my life. She loves horses just as much as I do. I am going to show her that she can be happy when she is married to me. _Jacob thought.

Jacob's thoughts were interrupted when Mary spoke. "I have one more question, Mr. Rawlins." Mary said as she turned from the scenery to look him in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Can I take Caesar to my new home?"

"Miss Bennett, he is your horse. Yes, you may bring him. Maybe after we are married, we could go for rides on my property." Jacob said as he smiled.

"Thank you." Mary said as she urged Caesar forward towards home.

Jacob followed and they quickly made it back to the house. The grooms took both horses and Mary and Jacob silently went in the house, where they were met by Mr. Bennett.

"Mary, Mr. Rawlins if you would please come into drawing room. I would like to announce your engagement to the family." Mr. Bennett said as he headed to the drawing room.

Mrs. Bennett and Kitty looked up as Mr. Bennett, Mary, and Mr. Rawlins entered. Mr. Rawlins and Mary sat on the settee together and Mr. Bennett chose to stand by the door.

"Mrs. Bennett, Kitty, I have an announcement to make. In a fortnight Mary will be marrying Mr. Jacob Rawlins." Mr. Bennett said.

Mrs. Bennett stuttered and her eyes grew wide. "Mary is to marry Mr. Rawlins?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bennett. You have a fortnight to get the wedding ready." Mr. Bennett said.

"Oh, four daughters married. We truly are blessed. But a fortnight is not enough time, Mr. Bennett." Mrs. Bennett happily shrieked.

"Mrs. Bennett, I'm Mr. Rawlins. It doesn't have to be a big wedding, but it will take place in a fortnight. That is when I originally planned to head back to my estate." Mr. Rawlins said as he looked at Mrs. Bennett.

"I guess that will be enough time." Mrs. Bennett said.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and talk Mrs. Bennett, but I must take my leave." Jacob said as he stood. "Good day, Miss Bennett." He said as he held her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back.

"Good day, Mr. Rawlins." Mary said her voice filled with little emotion.

Jacob nodded and went outside to collect his horse. He swiftly mounted the bay and turned him towards the lane. He looked back once over his shoulder and silently vowed; _I will make you happy Mary Bennett, no matter what._

**Remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mary looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had on a new dress that Mrs. Bennett had bought last week for Mary's wedding, since there wasn't time to make a wedding dress. Mary couldn't believe that today was her wedding day to a man she barely knew or liked for that matter. She knew she needed a husband because her parents would only feel burdened if she had to live here for the rest of her life.

She checked her hair and turned when she heard a knock on the door. Her mother stuck her head in the opening. "Mary, it's time to head to the church."

Mary sighed and followed her mother to the carriage that would take her to the church. Mary climbed in and sat next to her father. She felt her father pat her arm and the carriage lurched forward toward the church.

They reached the church faster than Mary would have liked. Mr. Bennett stepped down first and then assisted Mary out of the carriage. "Today you will leave a married woman, Mary." Mr. Bennett said as they walked into the church.

Mary just smiled and couldn't wait for the wedding to be over. Mr. Bennett led her to the double doors that would lead to the front of the church. "Mary, I know you will be happy with your husband. I'm still sorry that it had to happen like this." Mr. Bennett stated sadly.

"I will be fine Papa." Mary said.

Mr. Bennett took Mary's arm as the music started to play. To Mary it sounded like a funeral march instead of a wedding march. The double doors opened and Mary looked towards the altar at the man that was to become her husband.

Jacob looked at Mary and smiled. Even with the simple dress, she still looked beautiful to him. He took her hand as she reached the front and they turned towards the vicar.

The vicar started going through the ceremony but Mary didn't hear any of it. She couldn't focus on any of the ceremony and sighed with relief when he announced the husband and wife. Mary turned towards the crowd and followed Jacob back outside.

Once they were outside they were surrounded by family, friends, and neighbors wishing them well. Jacob and Mary thanked everyone and climbed into the waiting carriage to take them back to Loungbourne for the wedding breakfast.

Jacob sat across from his new bride and leaned his head back against the carriage seat. "I'm glad that is over."

"Mr. Rawlins, when will we reach your estate?" Mary asked.

"We will leave right after the wedding breakfast and we should reach it by nightfall." Jacob said as he looked at Mary. "Please call me Jacob."

"Then you can call me Mary. I don't like being so formal when around family or my husband." She said as she looked down embarrassed.

Jacob reached for Mary's hand and ran his thumb across the back. "There is no need to feel embarrassed when you are around me. I am your husband and you are my wife."

Mary looked at his hand and felt tingles running up and down her hand and arm as he rubbed his thumb across it. She looked up at his smiling face and felt a smile play at the corners of her mouth. Her smile quickly faded when they reached Loungbourne and stepped down from carriage. Jacob grabbed Mary's hand and they headed together into the house.

They spent the better part of a hour receiving congratulations and people wishing them well. They ate a light meal before Jacob said it was time for them to get on the road; to make it to his estate my nightfall.

Mary hugged each of her family members' goodbye and climbed wearily into the carriage. Jacob thanked Mary's family and followed his wife. He tapped the roof to signal the driver they were ready to depart. The carriage lurched forward and Mary leaned back against the seat and let the steady rocking of the carriage to lull her to sleep.

Jacob watched his wife peacefully sleep. He couldn't believe that he was finally married. He knew his father thought that he would never marry and Jacob wished his father was here today to see him. Thoughts of his father brought back memories of his mother. Jacob still remembered the day she took ill and passed away a week before his tenth birthday. His father was never the same after that, but he always took time for his only son.

A hole in the ground made the carriage jolt and it shook Jacob out of his thoughts and he saw it had awakened his wife. "We only have about another ten miles to go." Jacob said as he smiled.

Mary nodded and tried to hide a yawn. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm a little tired."

Jacob laughed. "You and your mother have been very busy the last two weeks getting our wedding ready. You have a right to be tired and it was beautiful wedding."

"Thank you, Jacob." Mary whispered.

They sat in silence the rest of the trip to Jacob's estate. When they finally reached the estate the sun had already set behind the trees and lanterns glowed at the front of house. The carriage came to a halt and Jacob stepped down. He turned towards Mary and held out his hand for Mary.

Mary took her husband's hand and stepped down from the carriage. From what of Mary could see of the estate in the dark, it wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. Mary thought it was just the size of house she had always wanted to be mistress of if she ever married.

"Mary, you will meet the butler, housekeeper tonight and the rest of the staff tomorrow. It is too late in the day to go through all the introductions." Jacob said as the footman opened the door.

Mary followed Jacob and they were met be an elderly woman who looked to be in her fifties. She greeted her master and then turned towards Mary.

"Mary, this is Mrs. McGraw, the housekeeper." Jacob made the introductions.

Mrs. McGraw curtsied, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rawlins."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Mary said.

"Mrs. McGraw, will you please show Mrs. Rawlins to her room. I will see to the luggage." Jacob said as he watched Mary follow Mrs. McGraw up the stairs.

Mary followed Mrs. McGraw up the stairs to the room that would be hers. They stopped outside the first door on the left. Mrs. McGraw opened the door and moved to the side to let Mary entrance. "This will be the mistress's room; the master's room is right next door. I will let you explore your room. If you need anything, you will find me in the kitchen." Mrs. McGraw said as she left Mary alone.

Mary walked into the room and closed the door. There was a dresser, wardrobe, a mirror leaning against the far wall, the bed was covered with a light blue quilt and matching pillows. Mary moved towards the dressing table and took the pins from her hair. She turned when she heard a knock on the door. She moved towards it and opened it. The footman was outside with her trunk. "Mr. Rawlins said you might need this." He said.

"Thank you." Mary said as he moved it into her room. She opened the trunk after he left and put away her clothes and the other items in her trunk. There were a few of her favorite books and some trinkets.

Mary turned when she heard another knock on the door. A young maid opened the door and timidly walked in. "Mrs. Rawlins, I will be your maid."

"Come in and close the door. What is your name?" Mary asked.

"Sophie." The young girl said.

"Please come and help me out of this dress."

Sophie nodded and helped Mary get ready for bed. When the maid left Mary sat down in front of the mirror and looked towards the door that led to her husband's room. She knew he would want to consummate the marriage. _My mother told me what to expect but I am so nervous and scared. Even with my mother's advice I still don't know what to expect. _Mary thought.

Her heart sped up when she heard the connecting door open and in walked Jacob. He calmly walked over to Mary and took her hand. "Are you nervous, my dear?"

"Yes." Mary shakily said.

"There is nothing to worry about." Jacob said as he helped Mary stand. When he gazed into those blue eyes, he could see the fear and uncertainty there. He smiled reassuringly and gently pressed his lips to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**One of the ideas in this chapter might seem a little out of there, but I wanted to try and see how it worked. Tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews. **

Chapter 4

Mary opened sleepily opened her eyes and looked around the room. For a minute she didn't remember where she was, but then the memories of yesterday and last night with her husband came flooding back. Mary remembered that they had arrived late at night and that she had met the housekeeper. Another memory quickly flooded back; of her husband coming into her room wasn't unpleasant. She remembered being scared but he had made all that go away.

Mary pushed the memories aside and quickly dressed without calling Sophie to help. She put her hair up in a simple bun, to keep it out of her face when she went for a ride later. She quickly walked downstairs and it didn't take her long to find the dining room.

Mary quickly filled her plate from the sideboard and was about to turn around when she heard a voice say, "good morning Mary."

She turned around and noticed her husband reading a newspaper at the table. She stammered, "good morning. I didn't know you were down here."

Jacob looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow, "where else would I be the day after our wedding?"

"I thought maybe you would have work to do." Mary said as she glared and sat down.

"I do have some work to do, but it can wait until after I have had breakfast with my wife. What are you going to do today?" Jacob innocently asked.

Surprised by the question Mary answered, "I'm taking Caesar out for a ride."

"Make sure you stay by the stables or the house."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"I don't want you straying too far from the house. I would like to know where you are at times." Jacob said sternly.

"I want to explore the estate since this is where I will spend the rest of my days. I am your wife, not a child." Mary said her temper rising with each word.

"I don't want to see you get hurt or lost." Jacob said with tenderness.

"As you can see, Mr. Rawlins; I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself." Mary said her eyes blazing.

"Mary." Jacob tried to say.

"No, don't try to lecture me about what I can and can't do. Have a good day, Mr. Rawlins." Mary angrily said as she stood and walked out the door.

Jacob jumped when he heard the door slam shut. He looked at the empty chair and remembered the way Mary's eyes were blazing with anger. He sighed and thought aloud, "we have only been married for a day and already I have made her mad." Jacob finished his breakfast and went to his study to finish some work. Before he reached his study, Mrs. McGraw stopped him.

"Mr. Rawlins, I saw Mrs. Rawlins storm out of the house upset. You will have to give the young lady some time to get adjusted to being a wife." Mrs. McGraw stated.

"I know, Mrs. McGraw. I guess I didn't realize she could be so stubborn and headstrong." Jacob said as he sighed. "I will make it up to her somehow."

Mrs. McGraw nodded, satisfied with her master's answer. She quickly left and Jacob was able to leave to go to his study. _I will give Mary some time to cool down and hopefully not be upset when she gets back. I have to somehow fix the mess I made._

Mary stormed out of the house and didn't bother to make her excuses to the footman or butler. She quickly went to the stables and found the stall Caesar was in. The stable master saw Mary come in and asked, "How can I help you, Mrs. Rawlins?"

"Can you please saddle my horse for me?" Mary asked.

The stable master nodded and quickly got Caesar ready to ride. Mary thanked him, mounted, and quickly left the stable behind her. Mary remembered what Jacob had said about staying near the house, but Mary loved riding in the woods and all over her father's estate. It wasn't going to change, just because she was married.

Mary sent Caesar into a trot and they quickly left the estate behind. Mary paused atop a hill and looked towards the land her husband owned. She smiled when the woods came into view and trotted her horse towards it. "Should we see what the woods are like, Caesar?"

Caesar tossed his head and impatiently stamped his foot. Mary laughed and turned him onto the lane that led to the woods. Mary happily sighed when they entered the woods. Ever since she was little, the woods had always had a calming effect on her. Her anger quickly faded and was replaced by a feeling of peace.

Mary had been riding for a while when she thought she heard a noise. She pulled Caesar to a stop and listened closely. For a while all she heard were birds and an occasional animal, but then she heard a sound that sounded something like a person crying.

Mary dismounted and tied Caesar to a tree. She walked towards the place she heard the sound and paused. It sounded again louder and Mary could tell it was a baby's cry. Mary walked forward and saw a basket sitting between a large boulder and an oak tree. She peeked into the basket and gasped at what she found. A little baby was lying, wrapped up in a blanket. The baby sniffled and curiously looked up at Mary.

"Who would leave a little cutie like you out here?" Mary said as she looked around the spot where she was. She didn't see anyone and figured the baby had only been here for a few hours. Mary gently picked up the baby and walked to where she had left Caesar.

"I wonder where your mommy is. Mary said aloud when she reached Caesar. Caesar pricked his ears and nuzzled the bundle in Mary's arms.

"Caesar, be nice. This is not food, it is a baby and you cannot eat it." Mary said as she rubbed Caesar's nose.

Mary grabbed Caesar's reins and along with the baby, set out to walk back to the estate. She had just reached the estate when she noticed Jacob walking towards her. Mary stopped and waited for him to reach her.

"Mary, where have you been? I thought I told you to stay by the stables and estate." Jacob said sternly. Then he noticed the bundle in Mary's arms. "What is that?" he said as he motioned towards the bundle.

"This is a baby." Mary said as she looked at the baby.

"A baby? Where did you find a baby?" Jacob curiously asked.

"I found her in the woods. She was in a basket and looked to have been there for a few hours. Who would be so cruel as to leave a helpless baby in the woods?"

"Mary, it was probably someone that didn't want the baby and figured someone would find her or some animal would get rid of her for them." Jacob said.

Mary's eyes blazed as she locked eyes with her husband. "Only heartless people could be that cruel. They could have given her up if they didn't want her, instead of leaving her for an animal's meal." Mary said as she walked towards the estate.

"Mary, where are you going?"

"I am taking the baby into the house. She needs to be fed and changed." Mary said over her shoulder.

"She cannot stay. We are not ready to take care of a baby and someone might be looking for her." Jacob said.

"Jacob. She will stay. If someone is looking for her, then they can look here. And if no one claims her, she will stay." Mary said as she turned towards her husband and angrily replied.

Jacob ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. He had hoped to apologize to Mary for the way he treated her earlier, but it looks like he had a bigger problem on his hands. Of all the things to find in the woods, my wife had to find a baby. _I better go talk to the tenants and find out if anyone is missing a baby._

Jacob sighed once more and headed towards the stable to saddle Saigon.

**Ok so I still don't know about the idea of finding a baby in the woods, but it might work. Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 5

"Mary, I called on all the tenants and no one is missing a baby girl." Jacob said that night as he found his wife in the drawing room. He sat down next to her and looked at the baby in her arms.

"If no one claims her, Jacob, then we must keep her." Mary said as she smiled at the baby.

"Mary are you sure you are ready to take care of a baby? We just got married and you could be carrying my child."

"Yes I'm sure. She needs someone to take care of her."

Jacob looked at Mary holding the baby and smiled. _They make such a pretty picture together. If only she would warm up to me._

"Jacob, the baby needs a name. We can't keep calling her the baby." Mary said as she looked up at his smiling face. _I wonder what he is so happy about._

"How about Jane?" Jacob asked.

"No, that's my sister's name. Hannah?"

"Hannah." Jacob said as he tried the name on his lips. "I like that name. Hello, baby Hannah." Jacob said as Hannah grabbed his finger.

Mary laughed. "I think she likes you already. Would you like to hold her?"

"Me? I don't know, I have never held a baby before. I wouldn't know what to do." Jacob said nervously.

"It's easy." Mary said as she gently laid Hannah in his arms. Jacob tenderly held Hannah as if she was a doll and looked down at her. He smiled when she yawned and started to drift to sleep.

"I think it's time for someone's bedtime." Jacob said as he chuckled.

"She will sleep in my room tonight." Mary said as she stood. Jacob joined her with Hannah still in his arms and followed his wife up the stairs.

Mary woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the window. She slowly climbed out of bed and went over to the bed they had put together for Hannah. Mary smiled when Hannah looked up at her with big brown eyes. "Should we go downstairs and get some breakfast."

Hannah cooed and Mary quickly got dressed to go downstairs. She picked up Hannah and carried her downstairs. She entered the dining room and noticed her husband was not there. _I wonder where he could have gone so early._ Mary shrugged and filled her plate from the sideboard and went to find Mrs. McGraw. It didn't take her long.

"I was just coming to find you, Mrs. Rawlins. I figured you would want a bottle for little Miss Hannah." Mrs. McGraw said as she handed Mary the bottle.

"Thank you, Mrs. McGraw. Who told you the baby's name?" Mary curiously asked.

"The master did before he went out this morning."

"Do you happen to know where my husband went?"

"No, ma'am." Mrs. McGraw said as she smiled. _Hopefully Mrs. Rawlins will be surprised with what her husband has planned for this afternoon._

Mary looked at her curiously and went to go feed Hannah. She had just finished eating breakfast and was going to go outside, when she saw her husband walk through the front door. "Good morning, Jacob."

"Good morning Mary and good morning to you too Hannah." Jacob said as he kissed Mary on the cheek and Hannah on the brow. "What are you two ladies up to this morning?"

"We were going to go for a walk. Or do we need your permission to do that too?" Mary asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, you can go for a walk anytime you like. But I was hoping you would join me for a picnic later today." Jacob nervously asked.

Mary looked at him surprised and nodded, "a picnic sounds lovely." She walked outside and asked Hannah, "I wonder what the picnic is for. I cause we'll just have to find out."

They walked around the house and into the gardens. Mary stopped now and then to look closely at the beautiful flowers. She found a bench shaded by a couple of trees and decided to sit down and rest for a minute. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Jacob walking towards her with a basket and blanket.

"I have been looking for you and Hannah. I brought the picnic basket and a blanket for us to sit on." Jacob said as he stood in front of Mary.

"Where would you like to go?" Mary asked.

"I have the perfect spot picked out. If you will follow me." Jacob said as he led the way.

Mary followed her husband and gasped when she saw the spot for the picnic. It was next to a clear, blue lake; surrounded by trees on either side, to offer shade from the sun. She watched as Jacob laid out the blanket and set the basket beside it.

Jacob came over to Mary and lifted Hannah out of her arms and grabbed his wife's hand. Mary followed and Jacob let Mary sit down first before he handed Hannah back to her. After they were settled, he sat across from Mary and opened the basket.

"Jacob, why did you want to go on a picnic?" Mary asked as she set Hannah on the blanket.

Jacob looked up from his task and sighed, "I wanted to apologize for the other day. I shouldn't have been so strict about where you rode. I knew you would ride where you liked but I didn't want you going alone and where I couldn't see you. I'm just not use to having a wife and looking out for anyone but myself. You will have to give me time."

"I'm sorry too, Jacob. I shouldn't have lost my temper when I knew you were just trying to be nice. But it really hurt my feelings, like you couldn't even trust your own wife." Mary said with her eyes downcast.

"I am really sorry Mary. I hope we can start over and get to really know each other." Jacob said hopefully.

"I would like that. Will you tell me about yourself?" Mary asked as she took some fruit and started eating.

"What would you like to know?"

"How about everything. What are your hobbies, interests, and tell me about your family." Mary said as she smiled.

"Hmmm. That's a lot to go over. I enjoy reading, riding horse, and being outdoors. I like to draw and I must say I'm pretty good at it." Jacob said as he laughed.

Mary was about to ask another question when Hannah started fussing. Mary picked her up and fed her the bottle Jacob had brought along with. "Tell me about your family."

"There's not much to tell. I'm an only child, but my parents had always wanted a big family. My mother died a week before my tenth birthday and my father never really got over her death. It was just my father and me until he died a few months ago. I do have some cousins that live in London, but I don't see them very often." Jacob said sadly. "Now, it's your turn."

"I also enjoy riding horse and reading. I also love to play the pianoforte, but I'm not that good at it. I can't draw, but I love to look at art. I have four sisters, two elder and two younger; which means I am the middle child. My two elder are married to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. My youngest sister is married to an officer, Mr. Wickham and with me married that only leaves one sister at home with my parents."

"That's a large family. I remember you were playing the pianoforte when we first met at the assembly. I believe I had asked you to dance, but you had said you had to play the piano until someone else could take your place. When you told me that, I knew there was something special about you. You put other people's happiness in front of your own." Jacob said as the memory came back.

"I did want to dance with you. You were the only man that had ever asked me to dance." Mary said.

"You mean no one has ever asked you to dance?" Jacob said with disbelief.

"Yes. Most men wouldn't want to be seen with someone like me. They like beautiful women that come with a large dowry." Mary said embarrassed.

"Then they don't know what their missing. You are a beautiful woman." Jacob said as he watched Mary's face flush. He smiled and thought _maybe there is a way into this quiet woman's heart. It may take me awhile but it will be worth it._

Mary looked up towards the sky. The sun was beginning to fade behind the trees and the sky was turning pink and red. "I think it's time we head inside. The sun is beginning to set."

"I will pack up everything and then we will head in." Jacob quickly put all the leftover food and dishes away. He then stood up and helped Mary stand with Hannah. He grabbed the basket, blanket, and offered his arm to Mary.

Mary took her husband's arm and they walked back to the house together. As Mary put Hannah to bed, she thought about the picnic with her husband. _I didn't expect to have a good time on the picnic with my husband, but he can make the time fly by._ Mary kissed Hannah on the cheek, whispered good night sweetie, and went to her room to turn in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad y'all like the idea of Hannah being in Mary and Jacobs lives.**

Chapter 6

"Mary, I have something I would like to show you, if you would care to accompany me on walk?" Jacob said the next afternoon when he found his wife in the library.

Mary put her book down and looked up at her husband's outstretched hand and eager face. "I could use some fresh air. Who is going to watch Hannah?" Mary said as she took Jacobs hand and followed him outside.

"Mrs. McGraw said she would. She is already spoiling that little girl. She never had any children of her own, so she thinks of Hannah as a grandchild she never had."

They walked side by side together towards the gardens in silence. Jacob looked at his wife and hoped that she liked the surprise he was showing her. Jacob stopped Mary outside of a white picket fence and turned towards her. "Close your eyes."

"Why do you want me to close my eyes?" Mary curiously asked with a frown.

"Please just trust me." Jacob said.

Mary sighed but closed her eyes. Jacob waved his hand in front of her face to make sure they were closed. Satisfied that they were, he put one hand on the small of her back and guided her through the gate. Jacob walked a ways before he stopped and said, "You can open your eyes now, Mary."

Mary opened her eyes and looked at the enchanting scene with wonder. In the middle of the garden was a fountain with rose bushes around it. On either side of the fountain were a couple of benches to sit on. Mary's eyes were dancing when she looked at Jacob, "It's beautiful."

"My father had this built for my mother before she died. It was the place where she spent most of her afternoons with my father. I thought you would like it." Jacob said with a gleam in his eye.

"I love it, thank you for showing me." Mary said as she watched Jacob walk up to the fountain and pick a red rose. He came back and handed it to Mary. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Rawlins?" Jacob asked as he bowed.

Mary took the flower and frowned, "you want to dance? Jacob, I don't dance and besides we don't have any music."

"You told me yesterday during the picnic that no one had ever asked you to dance, so I am asking you now. We don't need music to dance and I promise I won't laugh."

Mary looked at Jacob again and finally nodded. "I would be honor, Mr. Rawlins."

Jacob swept Mary into his arms and began to dance. "I thought you said you couldn't dance."

Mary looked up into Jacob's eyes, "I said I don't dance, I never said I couldn't dance."

Jacob spun Mary around and brought her back into his arms. _It feels right to be holding this mysterious woman in my arms. There is so much about her that I don't know and it might take me the rest of my life to understand her, but it will be worth it._

"You dance really well." Jacob said as looked into her eyes again.

"Thank you. You dance pretty well yourself."

"Why thank you, m'lady." Jacob said with a chuckle.

Mary smiled and looked towards the sky when she felt drops of water falling on her forehead. "Jacob, I think it is trying to rain on us."

"What?" Jacob said as he finally understood what his wife was telling him and looked skyward. "I believe you are correct."

"Should we go in?" Mary asked.

"No, it's only a few drops and besides I'm not done dancing with you." Jacob said as he pulled her closer.

They danced for a few more minutes before a light drizzle had started to fall upon them. "I think it is now time to go in before we get soaked." Jacob said.

"Yes, let's go." Mary said as she turned to go.

Jacob gently put a finger under Mary's chin and turned it so he could look into her eyes. "We will go in once I do this."

"what." Mary said before she felt his lips against hers.

Jacob pulled away with a smirk, "now we can go in." He grabbed Mary's hand and they started back towards the house. They had almost made it to the front door when it started to downpour. "Come on, let's run for it."

Jacob and Mary ran the rest of the way to the house. Mrs. McGraw opened the door and ushered them inside. "You two are soaked to the skin. Both of you go upstairs and change into something dry. Mrs. Rawlins there is a bath waiting for you in your room; Sophie is up there waiting."

Mrs. McGraw turned towards Jacob. "You should have known better than to keep her outside that long in the rain. Go on up and get out of those wet clothes."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McGraw, but I wasn't ready to come inside. I know I shouldn't have kept her outside. Will you please bring our supper to the parlor." Jacob said as he headed toward the stairs.

Mrs. McGraw chuckled and went to the kitchen. _I'm glad Mr. Rawlins is finally at peace. He has not been himself since his father passed away._

After Mary's bath, Sophie helped her dress and plaited her hair. Mary thanked her and went to the parlor. She sat down in front of the fire next to her husband.

"I'm sorry I kept us out in the rain, Mary." Jacob apologized.

"Jacob, there's nothing to be sorry for. To be honest, I wasn't ready to come in either. I was actually enjoying it, even if it was raining." Mary said with a twinkle in her eye.

Jacob chuckled. "I was enjoying dancing in the rain too." He said as Mrs. McGraw came in with their supper and set it down on the table in front of them. Jacob thanked her and handed a plate to Mary, before he took the other one and started eating.

They ate in silence; not really minding that it was quiet. They set their plates on the table and Jacob leaned his head back, enjoying the warmth of the fire and being with Mary.

Mary tucked her feet under her and curled up next to her husband. Jacob put his arm around Mary and smiled with satisfaction. _Maybe my headstrong wife is finally warming up to me. I sure do hope so._

"Jacob, will you tell me about your parents?" Mary whispered.

"Alright. My father and my mother met at a ball when she was eighteen and he was four and twenty. My father always said that she was the most beautiful woman at the ball that night. My father courted her for eight months before he finally proposed to her and she said yes. But my mother's parents didn't approve of my father because he was just a country gentleman and she was the daughter of an Earl.

My mother's father had someone else chosen for her to marry, but she despised the man. One night my parents left for Greta Green and eloped. By the time my grandparents found out it was too late because they were already married. They moved here and never left. My mother's parents never forgave her until I was born two years later. They were a very happy couple and very much in love. Just like I would like us to be." Jacob said as he waited for Mary to answer.

When she didn't answer after a while, Jacob looked down at her face and smiled. Mary was peacefully asleep, curled up into his shoulder. "Mary." Jacob tried to wake her up.

Mary slightly stirred, only to snuggle deeper into Jacobs's side. Jacob carefully stood and picked her up, as if she was a child. "Time to go to sleep." Jacob said as Mary leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jacob carried his wife up the stairs and gently opened the door to her room. He carefully laid her on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. "Good night, Mary. Sweet dreams." Jacob said as he kissed her forehead.

With one last look at his sleeping wife, Jacob closed the door and made his way to the nursery. He found Hannah soundly asleep and kissed her goodnight. "Sweet dreams, I love you, Hannah."

Jacob quietly slipped from the nursery and went to his own room to get some much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mary woke up the next morning to a beautiful summer morning. The sun was shining, with only a few clouds in the sky. Mary sat up in bed and looked around confused. _I don't remember coming up to bed last night. The last thing I remember is coming in out of the rain and talking with Jacob in the parlor. I must have fallen asleep and Jacob carried me upstairs._

Mary flushed at the thought of being carried by Jacob and quickly dressed for breakfast. She went to the nursery and found Hannah awake and crying. Mary picked her up and spoke softly. "Good morning, Hannah. Are you impatient for breakfast, just like me?" Mary asked as she walked downstairs.

Hannah settled down and Mary went to make up a bottle for Hannah's breakfast. Mary was feeding Hannah when Jacob walked into the dining room. "Good morning Mary and Hannah." Jacob said as he kissed both of his girls.

Jacob went to fill his plate and filled one for his wife too, since she was busy at the moment. Jacob set Mary's breakfast in front of her and sat down next to Mary.

"Thank you, Jacob for the breakfast." Mary said as she looked up from Hannah.

"You're welcome. I thought today we could go on a ride around the grounds. If you are up to it?" Jacob said.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can go once Hannah is down for her nap." Mary said.

"Great. That will give me some time to complete some paperwork." Jacob said as he finished his breakfast and stood. "I should be done in a few hours."

Mary nodded and watched Jacob leave the dining room. Mary and Hannah finished their breakfast and Mary went to the parlor to spend some time with Hannah before her nap.  
"Should we read a story?"

Hannah waved her arms and smiled. Mary chuckled and picked up a children's storybook she had found in the library and started to read.

000000

"Sir the post has arrived." James, the butler said as he handed the stack of letters to Jacob.

"Thank you, James."

Jacob sorted through the stack and found two letters address to Mary. Probably from her sisters, Jacob thought. The last envelope was address to him and he recognized it as his uncle's handwriting. Jacob opened it and started to read:

_Jacob,_

_We will be coming by your estate when we head back to London in two weeks. We thought it would be nice to stop by for a couple of days and see how you are holding up since your father died. I know we haven't seen each other in over three months, but it would be good to see you. We will be bringing the whole family, so you will have five more house guests. I hope that doesn't inconvenience you. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your uncle,_

_Lord Andrew Hopkins_

Jacob finished the unexpected letter with mixed feelings. He was happy that his uncle and aunt wanted to stop by, but he hadn't told them about his married to Mary. Well they would find out when they stopped by. He quickly penned a reply, saying he would love to have them stay for a few days.

He stamped it with a seal and put it aside to be sent out later today. He picked up the two letters for Mary and decided to join her a little early. He found her in the parlor reading to Hannah. He stood in the doorway, enjoying the scene in front of him.

Mary was sitting with Hannah on her lap and a book in her hand reading. Jacob smiled when he noticed Hannah staring up at Mary with wonder. He chuckled softly when Hannah tried grabbing Mary's hair that was falling over her shoulder.

Mary looked up when she heard someone chuckle. She looked towards the doorway and spotted her husband quietly watching them with a huge smile on his face. "Why Jacob, were you spying on us?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You too made such a pretty picture, I couldn't interrupt, now could I?" Jacob said as he came in and sat next to Mary.

Mary chuckled, "no, I suppose you couldn't."

"Are you ready for our ride yet?"

"Yes, as soon as I put Hannah down for her nap." Mary said.

"I'll come with you." Jacob said as he followed Mary up to the nursery.

They put Hannah down for her nap and stood watching her fall asleep. "Come on, let's go." Jacob whispered as he took Mary by the elbow and led her downstairs. They quickly made their way to the stable and saddled Caesar and Saigon.

Jacob and Mary rode side by side down the lane towards the tenants farms. They bypassed the farms and took the trail leading towards the lake. "Mary, who taught you to ride?" Jacob wondered. His wife handled a horse better than most women he knew.

"I taught myself. My father never had the time and there was no one else to teach me."

"You really know how to handle a horse. I don't know many women that even like horses."

Mary smiled and kicked Caesar into a gallop. Jacob watch Mary ride away and laughed. "Don't think Saigon can't catch Caesar." Jacob yelled as he and Saigon raced after them.

Mary looked behind her and saw Jacob and his horse coming at a full gallop to catch them. She laughed and told Caesar to go faster. They were almost to the big oak tree by the lake when Jacob and Saigon came up beside them and they raced side by side. They pulled to a stop at the big oak tree and Jacob looked at Mary.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright when she looked Jacob in the eye. Jacob thought she had never looked more beautiful sitting atop that magnificent black horse.

"I think we beat you, Jacob." Mary said as she smiled.

"No, I think we won." Jacob teased as he patted Saigon's neck. "Would you like to stop here and rest the horses before we head back to the house?"

"Yes, the horses could use a rest and so could i."

Before Mary could dismount, Jacob hopped of his horse and went around to help her. He put his hand on her waist and easily lifted her from the saddle. When her feet reached the ground, he didn't remove his hands from her waist right away. He looked into those bright blue eyes and lost his train of thought. He leaned forward and kissed her soundly.

He pulled back and smirked. "Let's go sit under the oak tree for a while."

Mary looked into Jacob's piercing green eyes and numbly nodded. They walked over to the tree and Jacob took of his coat and set it on the ground for Mary. Mary sat down and Jacob joined her.

"Mary, my aunt and uncle will be coming to stay for a few days with their family." Jacob said as he looked out at the water.

"When?"

"In two weeks. They are on their way back to London and wanted to pay me a visit. They will be pretty surprised when I introduce you."

"You didn't tell your family that you married me?"

"No, I haven't gotten around to telling them. I guess I didn't want them coming here so soon after their last visit."

"How many people are in the family?"

"There is six but only five are coming to visit; my aunt and uncle, plus three of their children. The eldest son is married and living in London with his wife and children. They also have a son who is two years younger than me, a daughter about your age I believe, and a daughter who is sixteen."

"I hope they like me."

"I know they will. I think it is time we head back to the house." Jacob said as he stood and helped Mary to her feet. He picked up his coat and put it back on.

They walked over to the horses and mounted. "I'll race you back." Jacob said as he spurred Saigon forward. Mary quickly followed but Jacob beat her back to the stables. She hopped off her horse and walked over to Jacob.

"That wasn't fair, Jacob. You had a head start." Mary said as she playfully pushed him.

Jacob chuckled, "well, I believe that you had a head start during the first race, so it's only fair that I get one this time." Jacob teased as they walked to the stable.

"Next time we will have to start at the same time. Then I can show you that Caesar can beat Saigon."

"No horse can beat Saigon." Jacob seriously said as they put away the horses.

"We will see." Mary said with a serious face.

Jacob just laughed and headed to the house. They were just walking up the steps when the butler came running out. He stopped when he saw Jacob and Mary and waited for them.

Jacob saw James come running out and yelled, "What's the matter, James? You look like someone's been hurt."

"It's Miss Hannah, sir." He said with worry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews. **

Chapter 8

"Sir, she's gone." The butler nearly shouted.

Mary shifted her gaze from the butler to her husband. Her eyes were filled with anger at the person that took Hannah and horror of knowing that Hannah was out there with someone she didn't know. "We have to find her, Jacob."

"Don't worry we will." Jacob said as he ran up to the house. They made their way to the nursery where they found Mrs. McGraw staring at the empty crib. She turned when she heard footsteps. "Oh, thank heavens you are back." She said as tears started forming.

Jacob led Mrs. McGraw to a chair and sat down next to her. "Mrs. McGraw tell us everything from the beginning."

She took a deep breath and retelling the events that led up to Hannah's disappearance. "You and Mrs. Rawlins had just left to go on your ride and I promised I would watch her until you got back. I had just checked on Miss Hannah when there was a commotion downstairs. I left with the hopes of coming right back to see what the trouble was. I went down to the kitchen where two of the maids were arguing about who broke a vase that was on the table.

I told them to clean it up and I would discuss their punishment later with them. They quickly cleaned it up and I was able to leave and check on Miss Hannah again. I came up the stairs and noticed the nursery door was ajar. I knew I had closed it behind me. I quietly walked into the room and walked over to the crib. I looked inside but she was already gone. That is when I told James to go find you and Mrs. Rawlins." Mrs. McGraw said as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault. We'll find her." Jacob said as he stood. He called of James and told him to bring all the servants to the kitchen. "I want to talk to each one."

After the butler left, Jacob walked over to where Mary stood looking out the window. He put a hand on her shoulder, "We will find her Mary. Would you like to come and interview the servants with me?"

Mary turned and looked at Jacob. His heart broke when he saw tears streaking down her face. "Yes I would. I want to find who did this."

They went down to the kitchen and waited for the servants to assemble. He looked at them, "I would like to talk to each of you to see where you were this afternoon. We want to find who took Hannah, so if you have any information please come forward."

Jacob and Mary spent the next hour interviewing the servants. No one had any information and all of their alibies checked out. Mary looked at the list of servants they had interview and noticed someone wasn't on it.

"Jacob, did you interview my maid, Sophie?" Mary asked.

"No. she's not on the list?" he asked as he looked at the list. "I will go talk to Mrs. McGraw, maybe she has seen her."

Jacob found Mrs. McGraw in the kitchen. "Mrs. McGraw, have you seen my wife's maid, Sophie?"

"No, sir. I have not seen Sophie since this morning. You don't think she took Miss Hannah?"

"We can't overlook anyone. Send someone to her room and see if she is there."

Mrs. McGraw sent one of the maids to go to Sophie's room and she came back a few minutes later. "All her clothes are gone and I found this on the bed." She said as she held up a blanket.

Jacob took the blanket from her and thanked her. "This is Hannah's blanket. Find all the men and tell them to saddle a horse out of the stable. Have them saddle Saigon too. She couldn't have gotten far."

Mrs. McGraw nodded and went to tell the orders. Jacob grimly smiled and went to find Mary. "Mary, we know who took Hannah." Jacob said as he handed Mary the blanket.

"It was Sophie, wasn't it." Mary angrily said.

"Yes. We are going to search for her now. I want you to stay here, it is almost nightfall." Jacob said sternly.

"Jacob I'll stay if you promise me one thing. Bring Hannah back." Mary said.

Jacob put his arms around Mary and whispered, "I promise." He quickly kissed her and then he was gone. Mary stood staring out the window watching him depart. _Please bring Hannah back. _ Mary prayed.

000000

Jacob swiftly mounted and led the search party towards the woods. The other two parties went to the tenants farms and down the road. In case Sophie had decided to stop at one of them. Jacob road at the front of the group and searched the ground for signs. He was about ready to turn back and take the other trail after about two hours when he noticed a set of footprints leading deeper into the woods.

He dismounted and grabbed the reins. He followed the footprints until he noticed his grandfather's old cabin. The footprints led right up to the front door. He tied Saigon to the tree and grabbed his pistol. He crept up to the cabin and looked in the window. He didn't see anyone moving about, so he slowly opened the door.

Jacob stepped into the one room cabin and looked around. The only piece of furniture was a bed in the middle of the room. There was a bundle lying on the bed so he stepped closer and realized it was Hannah. He was about ready to pick up Hannah when he noticed a note lying on the bed. He picked it and read.

_Mr. Rawlins and Mrs. Rawlins,_

_By the time you find this note I will be gone from the estate. I had planned on taking Hannah with me but the man I am running away with decided he didn't want her anymore. He said it would only slow us down, so I left her here._

_Sophie_

Jacob read the letter once more before angrily crumpling it up and throwing it in the corner. He picked up Hannah and walked outside to Saigon. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go home."

He walked beside Saigon back to the estate. He took his pistol and fired three shots into the air to signal that he had found Hannah.

000000

Mary was pacing the front entry way when she heard the three pistol shots. She ran outside and looked towards the woods. _They must have found Hannah._

She didn't know how long she stood there before she saw Jacob walking down the hill. She picked up her skirts and ran to greet them.

Jacob saw his wife coming and pulled her into a hug. He breathed in her scent of lavender and sighed. "I found her." He said as he pulled back and showed her the baby girl.

Hannah looked up at them and smiled. Mary took her from her husband and brushed the blanket back from her face. "I'm glad you're safe, Hannah."

"I better get you two inside." Jacob said as he handed his horse to the groom. They were at the front door when Mary turned towards Jacob. "What about Sophie?"

"She was already gone when I got to the cabin. She left a note saying she wanted to take Hannah but the man she was with said she would only slow them down." Jacob said. He opened the door and allowed Mary to go in first.

Mrs. McGraw met them in the entry way. "I heard the shots and thought you three might be hungry so I put some food in the parlor. There is also a bottle for Miss Hannah." With a smile Mrs. McGraw left them alone.

They walked to the parlor and sank into the settee in front of the fire. After they had finished eating, they went upstairs to turn in for the night. "Jacob, can Hannah sleep in my room tonight?"

Jacob could see the fear of leaving Hannah in her eyes and nodded. "I will grab her bed."

Mary put Hannah on the bed and quickly dressed for bed. Jacob walked in a few minutes later with the bed. He set it down and turned to go when he felt a hand on his arm. He cousinly looked at Mary. "Yes?"

"Will you sleep here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"I will be right back." Jacob said as he left.

Mary put Hannah in her crib and kissed her goodnight. She climbed into her own bed and heard Jacob come in a few minutes. She smiled when she heard him whisper goodnight to Hannah.

Jacob climbed into bed and put his arms around Mary. He smiled to himself when he felt her snuggle closer. He kissed her cheek and whispered good night. Jacob pulled Mary closer and fell peacefully asleep.

**I should have the next chapter out in the next few days. Thanks for looking and remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The answer to everyone's question regarding Sophie being Hannah's mother is that she is not. Sophie had miscarried a few days before they found Hannah and she was upset over losing her baby that she took Hannah as her own when Mary and Jacob were out riding. I thought I put that in Sophie's letter but I guess my computer deleted it.**

**I'm sorry for not fixing it beforehand. If anyone would be willing to beta this story, just let me know. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 9

It was a bright and beautiful morning; the birds were singing and the tenants were hard at work. The sunlight streamed through the nursery window and lit upon the two occupants sitting on the floor. The only sound in the room was the noise of a rattle swinging back and forth.

Mary sat on the floor with her dress carefully arranged around her. Today she had chosen a dark green dress, almost the color of the grass and the leaves on the trees. It was trimmed with lace, just enough to suit Mary's tastes. Even though she was now a married woman, Mary still loved her dresses from home.

Mary shook the rattle and watched Hannah's face light up with delight and wonder. Babies were amazed by the smallest of things. Mary's eyes moved from Hannah's face and took in the room.

The walls were a light shade of brown matching the curtains hung over the windows. There were a few pictures decorating the walls. There was a book shelf lined with a couple of stuffed bears and children's books. The crib was in one corner with a chest sitting beside it. Mary knew it was filled with a few of Jacob's childhood toys that Mrs. McGraw had found in the attic.

Mary pulled her eyes from the room and back to Hannah. She shook the rattle again and smiled. "What should we do today Hannah?"

Hannah reached for the rattle and giggled. Mary looked out the window and decided a walk on such a beautiful day would be the best thing to do. She picked Hannah up of the floor and headed down the stairs. She had almost reached the bottom when Jacob intercepted them.

"I forgot to give you these yesterday. Where are you headed?" he asked as he looked from her to Hannah.

Mary took the letters and answered his question, "Me and Hannah are going to spend the day outside. It's such a beautiful day."

"You are not going to leave this house by yourself, not after what happened yesterday with Hannah." Jacob said sternly.

"Oh yes I am. I am perfectly capable of watching out for myself. I have been watching out for myself most of my life, Mr. Rawlins. You knew that when you married me I wouldn't sit around and bend to your will. I like to go my own way. If you wanted someone who would bend to your will you should have married someone else." Mary angrily said as she moved to go around her husband.

Jacob grabbed Mary's arm and forced her to turn around. "You are not going out by yourself."

Mary's eyes blazed. She pulled herself free from his grasp and said, "Just watch me." She grabbed her bonnet of the side table and walked out the door. She stormed to the gardens and sat down on a nearby bench. "I'm sorry you had to see that Hannah." Mary said as she set the letters next to her and looked at Hannah's smiling face.

_One minute he is nice and the next he thinks he can tell me what to do. He may be my husband but he doesn't have the right to rule my life. I thought that maybe this marriage could work because Jacob didn't seem like the kind of man that only married because he had to. He seemed like someone I could talk to, but he proved me wrong today. I guess I am destined to have a loveless and unhappy marriage. _

The wind in the trees and the quietness of the estate helped calm Mary down. Mary pushed her unhappy thoughts aside and picked up the two letters Jacob had handed her. They were both from her elder sisters, Jane and Elizabeth. Mary opened Jane's first.

_Dear Mary,_

_Mama wrote us that you were marrying a Mr. Rawlins who lived close to Meryton. We are truly sorry that we couldn't make it but the doctor advised me not to travel in my condition. The baby is due about two weeks before Christmas. We hope to see you at Loungbourne for Christmas. I hope you are enjoying married life._

_Love your sister,_

_Jane Bingley_

She was happy that Jane was going to have a child. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Jane and her husband Charles. Mary set the letter aside and picked up Elizabeth's.

_Mary,_

_I know Papa meant well when he arranged your marriage to Mr. Rawlins. He told me how you reacted when he told you the news. I know I would have said the same thing. I think married life will suit you well. You always had your nose in a book and this experience will help you branch out and enjoy other things. Kitty arrived at our house just the other night to spend a few months in London with Georgiana. We will see you at Loungbourne for Christmas._

_Love, _

_Elizabeth_

Mary put away the letters and thought about her argument with her husband. The thought of her husband brought back the day she swore of marriage and any thought of men.

_Mary was ten years old and she always seemed to have her nose in a book. Mary had walked into her father's study and waited for him to notice her. After a few minutes he looked up and finally noticed Mary. "What do you want child?"_

"_I wanted to show you the book I just finished. I think you will be proud of me." Ten year old Mary said as she walked to her father._

"_I don't have time to look at the book. Go play with your sisters. I don't want to be bothered today." Her father said as he turned back to his paper._

_Mary looked at her father with tears forming in her eyes. She had always tried to make him proud but all he ever did was tell her to leave and that he was busy. She walked from the room and outside to her favorite tree. She threw down the book and angrily wiped away the tears._

"_I will never make the mistake of marrying a man who didn't even notice me or my children. I don't want the kind of marriage my parents have. I will never marry." Mary said aloud to herself._

_Satisfied she picked up her book and went off to find her sisters._

Mary pushed the childhood memory away and sighed. "It seems that the promise I made to myself is the same promise I broke. I do have the kind of marriage my parents have. Jacob notices me and Hannah but he doesn't understand that I don't like to be pushed around. What have I got myself into." Mary said aloud.

Hannah stirred and reached for Mary's hair. Mary gently took her hand away from her hair and placed it in her own. "You cannot pull your mama's hair, sweetie." Mary looked at Hannah's tiny hand in her own and realized how much this little girl meant to her in the short amount of time she had been here.

"I love you, Hannah." Mary said and kissed her forehead.

0000000

Jacob watched his wife pull herself free from his grasp, grab her bonnet, and walk out the door with Hannah. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. _I hadn't meant to make her angry; I had only wanted her to be safe. Mary could have been with Hannah when they took and she could have been hurt or worse. I thought she was finally warming up to me._

Jacob thought back to the past week since their marriage. The first day had been rocky but the days following had been pleasant. She had opened up to him during their picnic and seemed to have a good time during their walk and ride. But now today she had got mad at a simple suggestion to keep her safe. Jacob sighed again and walked to his study.

The study was a spacious room with wood paneling along the wall. A few family portraits hung around the room with a large picture of his mother hanging above the fireplace. Bookshelves rested against one wall of the room piled high with books that hadn't been touched in years. A big oak desk sat in the middle of the room facing the window. A leather back chair sat behind it with two armchairs on the other side of the desk.

Jacob walked to the desk and slumped into the chair. His aunt and uncle would be coming in two weeks and hopefully he could patch up this mess by then. He sorted through the mess on his desk and found the book he had abandoned before the wedding. He opened it and tried to read, but thoughts of Mary and Hannah kept creeping back up.

_I have to remember that she is not a woman who takes kindly to telling her what to do. She likes to go her own way. She sure is one stubborn woman, a lot like my own mother was. _

Jacob thought about how much Mary was like his mother was. Mary was headstrong and stubborn and liked to be in charge of her own life. His mother was always the one who made the important decisions growing up. She always told him it was best to fall in love with a woman who stood up for herself than a woman who stood by and didn't say a word. Those words fit his wife perfectly.

His thoughts turned from his wife to their adopted daughter Hannah. _Since the day Mary found the little baby girl in the woods, she has turned into a new person. She likes to be the one to take care of Hannah instead of a nurse. I must admit that I have enjoyed spending time with Hannah as much as Mary. There hasn't been childhood laughter in the halls of this estate since I was a child. If my parents were alive they would be spoiling that little girl. They would also be proud that I married a woman like Mary._ He thought as he looked out the window at the beautiful late summer day.

Jacob turned towards his desk, picked up his book, and headed to the library. He entered the library and picked up his sketch pad. He flipped through them and found the one he had started working after the picnic. It was a picture of Mary holding Hannah. She was smiling loving down at their daughter. He sat down, grabbed his pencil, and began to finish it.

**Thanks for looking and remember to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mary stood up from the bench where she and Hannah had been sitting for the past hour. She picked up the letters that were left on the bench and started back towards the house. She passed the gardener who tipped his hat. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Rawlins."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Reed." Mary said as she stopped to talk to the gardener.

"How are you and Miss Hannah enjoying this fine day?"

"We are having a great time. We have been sitting in the garden for the past hour. The flowers are lovely." Mary said as she smiled.

A smile graced Mr. Reed's face making him look young than his forty years. "Why thank ya, ma'am. I sure do love to work in the garden. I like to see the flowers grow from just a seedling."

"I'm glad you like to work here. I have always loved to spend my spare time in the garden." Mary said as she turned her attention to Hannah.

"She sure is going to be a right pretty lady when she grows up." Mr. Reed said while he gazed fondly at Hannah's face.

"Do you have any children, Mr. Reed?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have two grown sons with families of their own. If you are looking for something to show Miss Hannah, there is a new litter of kittens in the stable. They were born about two weeks ago." Mr. Reed smiled and turned back to his work.

"Thank you, Mr. Reed for the suggestion." Mary said as she and Hannah made their way to the stables to see the baby kittens.

Mary walked into the stable and was hit with the smell of horses and the sweet smell of freshly cut hay. The stable was well constructed with ten stalls on each side. The tack room was located on the right side of the stable with sleeping quarters next to it. Mary looked around the stable and noticed that almost all the stalls were filled with horses.

Mary went up the Caesar and Saigon and rubbed their noses. Mary noticed Hannah looking up at the big animals with wide eyes. "You want to pet their noses?" Mary took Hannah's tiny hand in her own and set it on Caesar's nose. "They are soft aren't they, sweetie."

Caesar looked at the baby and nuzzled her hand with his nose. He sighed and air blew through his nose making Hannah giggle. "Hannah, when you get old enough I am going to teach you to ride your very own pony. Now let's see if we can find those baby kittens."

Mary said good bye to the two horses and walked to one of the empty stalls where she found a mama cat curled around six baby kittens. Mary counted two orange, one gray, two black, and one white kitten. Mary sat down on the clean stray and put Hannah in her lap to look at the kittens.

Mary gently picked up the gray kitten and laid it beside Hannah. The mama cat looked at Mary curiously but soon turned her attention back to the remaining kittens. Mary stroked the kitten and liked the feel of its soft fur. The kitten meowed but soon snuggled up to Hannah and both the kitten and the baby fell asleep together.

Mary watched Hannah and the kitten sleep together and smiled. _They seem to really like each other._ _Wouldn't it be fun to have a kitten living in the house? Hannah and the kitten could grow up together._ Mary laughed as she thought what Jacob would say to that idea. He probably wouldn't like it.

Mary carefully picked up the kitten and placed it back by its mother. She slowly stood as to not wake up Hannah and headed back to the house. She greeted the butler and headed up to the nursery to put Hannah down for her nap.

She was just leaving the nursery when Mrs. McGraw intercepted her. "Mrs. Rawlins I need you to go over the menus for when Mr. Rawlins aunt and uncle arrive. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"I trust your judgment, but I will come and look them over." Mary said. Mrs. McGraw led the way to the kitchen; Mary following a few steps behind. When they reached the kitchen Mary inhaled the sweet aroma of chicken and freshly baked bread.

Mrs. McGraw found the menus and let Mary read over them. She hoped everything was to her mistresses liking.

"Everything you chose to make sounds delicious. I just hope Jacob's family likes it." Mary handed back the menus and frowned.

"Even though we are a simple country estate, doesn't mean we can't have the best meals." Mrs. McGraw chuckled.

"if you need anything else, I will be nearby." Mary smiled and left a chuckling Mrs. McGraw in the kitchen.

She made her way to the library to read a while before supper. She walked along the shelves and ran her hand along the spins of the books. She walked over to one of the shelves and finally settled on Shakespeare. She rounded the corner and gasped when she saw Jacob stretched out on the couch along the window. For a minute she feared he was awake but by his steady breathing she realized he was soundly asleep.

She walked closer and peered at his face. His eyes were closed tight and his face revealed no hint of emotion, except a slight smile that graced his lips. _I wonder what he could be dreaming about that could make him smile? _Mary wondered as she watched his face. She noticed his coat and cravat were lying in a heap next to the couch, along with his boots.

Mary silently moved from beside the couch and sat down in an armchair that rested beside the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a pile of paper clumsily laid on the table. She picked up the top piece of paper and turned it over. What she saw surprised and puzzled her.

It was a sketch of her and Hannah together. _When did Jacob have the time to sketch me and Hannah without us knowing? He can draw really well. _Mary thought as she continued to look at it amazed. She quickly looked up from the sketch when she heard movement from the couch.

She hastily put the paper back on the pile and looked towards Jacob. She sighed with relief when she saw he was still sleeping. Mary considered picking up the sketch again, but she didn't want to get caught peaking at Jacob's work if he woke up.

She tucked her feet under her and quickly opened the book she had chosen from the book shelf.

0000000

Jacob slowly opened his and looked around the darkened room. He saw the bookshelves lined against the walls and realized that he was still in the library. _I must have fallen asleep after I finished the sketch of Mary. _He thought as his eyes drifted around the room and landed on a figure sitting in the armchair.

A single candle lit the room and it casted a soft glow on the figures face. Jacob squinted and recognized the figure as his wife. He pulled himself to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. "Mary?" Jacob asked as he looked towards his wife engrossed in a book.

He softly chuckled as he saw Mary jump, close the book, and look at him with wide eyes. "Jacob, I didn't hear you wake up."

"I'm sorry I startled you. I guess I didn't realize you were so engrossed in your book. Um…how long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours. I came in here at around three and it's almost six. You were already asleep when I came in to read."

"I don't usually take naps that long." Jacob said as stretched.

Mary watched Jacob try to wake himself up. "Jacob I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier today. Sometimes my temper and my independence that I have had since I was a child get the better of me. Sometimes I don't realize why I am getting angry."

Jacob looked at Mary as she said her speech and a small smile crept to his lips. "Mary, I should be the one apologizing not you. I wanted you and Hannah to stay inside because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you or Hannah. I had almost lost Hannah and I didn't want to take that chance again. I have grown very fond of you and Hannah."

Mary felt a smile tug at her lips. "Can we somewhat forget what happened today and what I said?" Mary asked hopefully.

"I would like to start again, but if I ever do something to upset you again, please don't hesitate to let me know." Jacob said with seriousness.

"Don't worry, I won't. Would you like to go down and get something to eat? It must be around suppertime." Mary said as she put her book on the table next to her.

"I would like something to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I am." Jacob said and stood. "Shall we go collect Hannah and head down to the dining room?"

"Yes, lead the way." Mary followed her husband to the nursery and they quietly walked in to take Hannah downstairs. Mary smiled when she saw Hannah was wide awake and eager to get out of the crib.

Jacob picked her up and whispered something in her ear. Then he looked towards Mary and grinned. "She is ready to have some fun."

Mary chuckled and watched Jacob interact with their daughter. Her father never spent any time with her or her sisters. She hoped that did not happen with Jacob. "Come on you two, let's go downstairs."

Jacob led the way and Mary noticed Jacob didn't have his boots on. "Jacob, you are not wearing your boots, coat, or cravat."

Jacob stopped at the stairway, looked down at his feet and chuckled. "I guess I'm not. They must still be in the library."

"Don't you want to go get them?"

"No, I feel more comfortable without that stiff cravat and formal coat. I always used to walk around the house without shoes on when I was a child. I sometimes still do, it makes less noise."

Mary grinned and they continued on to the dining room. Mrs. McGraw set supper on the table and left them to their meal.

Jacob sat at the head of the table with Hannah in his lap. Mary sat next to Jacob and started eating. She watched as Hannah tried to grab Jacobs's fork when he started eating.

Jacob chuckled and gave Hannah his cloth napkin to play with and she took it and tried to stick it in her mouth. Jacob took it out of her mouth and put it in her hands. "Hannah, you can't eat a napkin; here's your bottle."

Mary watched as Hannah eagerly took her bottle. "She sure has grown in the last week. Before we know it she will be walking." Mary said.

"That won't be for another year or two and maybe by then we will have another baby in the house." Jacob said with a twinkle in those piercing green eyes.

Mary blushed and replied, "Maybe."

Jacob realized he had made her uncomfortable so he quickly changed the subject. "We have about a little more than a week before my uncle and aunt come for a visit. I thought we could spend that time as a family before we have guests. I know we have got off to a bad start, but I want us to move past that and spend quality time together."

"I would like to spend some time together as a family." Mary grinned.

A wide smile spread across Jacob's face. "Great, we can spend time together tomorrow, after I finish a couple of letters."

"I have a couple of letters to write too. My sisters said they can't wait to see us at Loungbourne in December."

"It will be good to finally meet all of your sisters and their husbands. Maybe next year we can have Christmas here." Jacob said as he bounced Hannah up and down.

"That sounds like a good idea. We will have to talk about it with my family." Mary said and pushed her plate aside.

Jacob pushed his chair back, "if you are finished, let's go to the drawing room for a while."

Mary pushed her chair back and followed Jacob and Hannah to the drawing room. Jacob sat on the settee with Hannah and Mary sat down next to them. She picked up the story book from the table and started to read aloud.

Jacob and Hannah listened as Mary read from the book for the next two hours. Her voice was soft and sweet and it soon put Hannah to sleep. Mary set the book down and gently took Hannah from Jacob's arms.

"Let's go to bed Hannah." Mary headed to the nursery with Jacob silently following. They put Hannah in her bed and quietly headed to their own room.

"Good night, Jacob."

"Good night, Mary." Jacob said as he pulled Mary close. Mary snuggled into Jacob and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jacob spent the next couple of mornings locked in his study going over the ledgers. He usually finished around eleven in the morning so he had the rest of the day to spend with Mary and Hannah. They had spent those three days outside going on walks around the estate with one of them holding Hannah.

He smiled as he thought about what they had done those three days as a family. They had went on another picnic by the lake, spent the whole day walking around the estate, and just yesterday they had went took the horses out for a ride.

Jacob's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the study door. "Come in." Jacob said thinking it was the butler coming in with the morning post. He was surprised to find his wife standing in the doorway.

"What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you, Mary?" Jacob said and closed the ledger book.

Mary came to stand in front of the desk. "I was coming to see if you wanted to come to the stable and visit the baby kittens me and Hannah found a few days ago?"

"I could use a break from these ledgers. I would love to join you." Jacob stood and offered his arm to his wife.

Mary took Jacob's arm and they left to collect Hannah from the nursery. Mary picked Hannah up and they proceeded to the stable. Mary walked into the stable and quickly went to the empty stall that housed the kittens. She sat down in the straw and put Hannah in her lap.

Jacob watched as Mary sat down on the straw and he was surprised that she didn't care if straw got on her dress. He carefully sat down next to her and looked at the litter of kittens. He picked up the gray kitten and showed it to Hannah. He grinned when he saw Hannah giggle and try to grab the kitten from him.

"You picked my favorite kitten." Mary pouted when she saw Jacob pick up the cute gray kitten.

"If it's your favorite, you must have been coming out here for a while now." Jacob said and handed the kitten to his wife.

Mary took the kitten and set it down next to Hannah. "It seems its Hannah's favorite kitten too."

Jacob chuckled and watched the kitten and Hannah play together. The kitten would climb all over Hannah, while Hannah would try to grab it with her hands. Mary gently put the kitten back by its mother. "I think Hannah has played with the kitten enough."

"It's surprising that she finds so much enjoyment in the smallest of things. Would you like to head back into the house?"

"Yes."

Jacob stood and took Hannah from Mary's arms. He helped Mary to her feet and brushed some of the straw off her dress. Together they walked back to the house and decided to go to the drawing room.

Jacob sat on the couch with Hannah. "Mary will you play a song for us on the pianoforte?" he had wanted to hear his wife play ever since their first meeting at the assembly in Meryton.

Mary looked startled at Jacob's question and her eyes opened in shock and fear. "I haven't played since the assembly in Meryton. I'm afraid I won't be any good."

"I promise I won't laugh. I haven't heard you since that night and I wanted to hear you play again. I know you will be great." Jacob said reassuringly.

Mary was still uncertain but soon walked over to the instrument and sat down. She gently placed her fingers on the keys and started one of her favorite songs.

Jacob listened to Mary play and it brought back the memories of that night.

(Flashback)

_Jacob walked into the crowded assembly room and looked around the room. A couple of gentlemen were lounging along the way watching the dancers. There was a group of young ladies giggling together in a small circle by the refreshment table. His eyes moved from the group to the pianoforte sitting alone in a corner._

_He could hear the lively music being played while the couples danced to a lively country dance. Jacob couldn't see the person playing the pianoforte because there was a group of people blocking his view. _

_He walked past the dancers, picked up a glass of punch, and headed to the pianoforte to see who was playing it. He stood at the end of the magnificent piano and got a full view of the young lady playing. To Jacob's eyes she wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but she was definitely pretty. She had wavy black hair and her eyes looked bright blue._

_Mary had her full concentration of the piece of music that she didn't notice the gentleman looking at her from across the piano. When the song finally ended, she straightened and her eyes landed on the gentleman leaning on the other end of the piano._

_She noticed that he was staring at her. Mary locked eyes with him and she noticed that he had piercing green eyes that seemed to see right through her._

"_You play beautifully, Miss." Jacob said as a smile spread across his lips and brightened his green eyes._

"_Thank you, Mr.?"_

"_Rawlins. Jacob Rawlins. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss?" Jacob asked and walked around to stand beside her._

"_Miss Mary Bennett. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_I was wondering if you would do me the honor of a dance?" Jacob asked._

"_I'm sorry sir, but I have to play the piano. If I don't then there won't be any music to dance with." Mary said with all seriousness._

"_Well, maybe later then?" Jacob hopefully asked. There was something about this young woman sitting in front of him that intrigued him. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to find out more about him. She wasn't silly like the rest of the young ladies he had met and she would be the perfect wife for him._

"_I'm sorry sir, but I won't be dancing tonight." Mary said as she turned her attention back to the piano and didn't notice the hurt expression cross Jacob's face._

_Jacob slowly nodded and walked away from the piano. He vowed he would go to her father and ask permission to marry her within the week._

(End Flashback)

Mary finished the song and looked over at Jacob. His head was leaning against the back of the couch and he had big smile on his face. She cocked her head to the side and pondered whether or not her husband had enjoyed the song. She thought he did because of that smile gracing his face. Mary turned her attention to her daughter sitting in Jacob's lap. The little girl's eyes were bright and shining. _When she is old enough, I hope she wants to learn how to play the piano. I think she will be very good at it._

Jacob opened his eyes when he felt someone staring at him. He shifted his head so he was staring into those beautiful blue eyes. "You play beautifully, my dear. It made me think back to the night I first met you."

Memories of that night flashed through Mary's mind, but she quickly pushed them away. Mary looked down at her hands. "Jacob, I am truly sorry for that night. I was nervous to dance because I had never danced before."

Jacob looked at Mary and a smile crept to his lips. "I know you are Mary. We will be able to dance together at other events. Now please come and join us on the couch."

Mary went over to the couch and sat next to her husband and daughter. She took Hannah from Jacob and looked down at the little girl. "Someday Hannah that will be you playing the piano."

"I hope our daughter will have other interests too."

"Of course she will. Besides the piano, I hope she learns how to ride and enjoys reading." Mary said as she looked at Jacob.

"If she is anything like her mama, she will love to read and have a love for horses." Jacob said with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Mary's eyes had a gleam in them when she said. "If she is anything like you, I hope she learns how to draw. You are actually really talented."

Jacob looked at Mary puzzled. He had never showed her any of his drawings. So how did she know whether or not he was any good? "How do you know whether I am good or not?"

Mary's face eyes opened wide with shock and her face turned red. "I saw one of your sketches of Hannah and me together."

"When?" Jacob wondered.

"I found it in the library the other day when you were sleeping. I didn't mean to look, but I was curious as to why there was a pile of paper on the table and I picked up the top one and saw it was a sketch you did."

"I'm not mad at you for being curious. I guess if I don't want you to see something I drew I shouldn't leave it laying in plain sight." Jacob chuckled.

Mary sighed with relief. He wasn't angry that she had seen the sketch. She turned her attention back to Hannah and noticed she was sound asleep.

"I think it's time we put Hannah in the nursery for a nap." Mary slowly stood so she wouldn't wake the baby in her arms.

Jacob watched Mary leave the room and head to the nursery. He quickly went out the front door and headed to the stable. He had seen how much Mary and Hannah loved that little gray one.

Jacob put the kitten in his coat and made his way back to the house. He noticed that Mary had yet to come down from the nursery, so he went back to the drawing room and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes Mary came back in and joined him.

"She is sound asleep." Mary said.

"Good. I have something for you and Hannah." Jacob said and reached into his coat and put the baby kitten on the couch in-between them.

"Oh, it's the kitten. I was going to ask you if we could bring him in, but I wasn't sure what you would say." Mary squealed and picked up the kitten.

Jacob smiled when he saw Mary's eyes brighten and sparkle when she saw his present. This woman is always so full of surprises. _I_ _wouldn't_ _have_ _expected_ _that_ _reaction from her._ He thought as he remembered her squeal of surprise.

"What are you going to name him?"

Mary thought for a minute and then said, "Max."

"Max?"

"Yes. It fits the kitten perfectly. Welcome to the family Max." Mary said to the kitten in her lap. Mary leaned forward and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you, Jacob."

"You're welcome, Mary." Jacob said.

**Next chapter we will meet Jacob's aunt and uncle when they come to visit. Remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jacob stood outside on the front steps looking out at the grounds of the estate. The trees along the lane were turning different shades of yellow, red, and green, signifying the turn of summer to autumn. The flowers in the garden were still in full bloom and helped brighten up the estate. He noticed a group of horses grazing on the lush green grass around the stables.

He turned his attention to the lane leading up to the house. His footman had informed him that he had spotted his uncle's carriage about a half a mile back. It would only take them a couple of minutes to reach the estate.

He looked up at the sky and was happy that it was sunny and there were only a few clouds dotting the sky. He hoped Mary was going to be able to be out here to greet his uncle and aunt when their carriage pulled up. She was trying to put Hannah to sleep, but it seemed the little girl was going to put up a fight.

Jacob hoped it wasn't going to take too long. He wanted her here next to him, so he could introduce her properly. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a carriage coming up the lane. He waited for it to pull to a stop before he walked down the steps to greet his relatives.

His uncle stepped out first and then assisted his wife. Next to step down were his cousins, James, Victoria, and Cathy. Jacob hadn't seen his uncle or aunt in over four months; they had stayed for a few days after his father's death.

His cousin James hadn't changed much in those four months. He stood a couple of inches shorter that Jacob, and had sandy blond hair and dark green eyes.

Jacob looked at his cousins Victoria and Cathy. Victoria had long blond hair and blue eyes. Jacob noticed that she was dressed in the latest fashion. _She looks as if she is ready to go to a ball._

He turned his attention to his youngest cousin. At sixteen Cathy was beautiful, with blond hair and green eyes like her brother. Jacob noticed that she wasn't dressed in the latest fashion, but something more appropriate for a stay in the country.

Jacob turned his thoughts from his cousins and went forward to greet his uncle and aunt. "Uncle Andrew, it's good to see you." Jacob said and shook his uncle's hand.

"Jacob, I'm glad you were able to receive us. I wasn't sure when I penned the note that you would want us coming around, especially since we were here not that long ago." Lord Andrew said with twinkling green eyes.

"Jacob, I hope you have time for you dear aunt?" Lady Anne said as she stepped forward and hugged her nephew.

"I always have time for you Aunt Anne." Jacob said with a smile.

"Jacob, what about your favorite cousin?" his cousin James shouted.

"James, I don't think anyone could forget about you. How have you been? Has any young lady caught your attention yet?"

"I've been fine and no I have not had the pleasure of meeting a worthy young lady that suits me." James said with sadness in his eyes.

"You will, don't worry. Your still young." Jacob turned from his cousin and looked over at Victoria and Cathy. "It's good to see you Victoria and Cathy. I trust your journey was well?"

"Yes it was. It's good to see you too Jacob." Cathy said and hugged her cousin. Jacob looked over Cathy's head at Victoria who had her nose in the air and acted like she didn't want to be here.

"What is wrong with Victoria?" Jacob asked Cathy.

Cathy looked over at Victoria. "Oh, nothing Jacob. She didn't want to come here and she thinks she's better than people that live in the country." Cathy said and sighed.

"Why don't we head into the parlor? I'm sure you could use some rest after your journey." Jacob said and led the way.

They made their way to the parlor and Jacob informed Mrs. McGraw that his guests had arrived and requested that tea be brought in. they had just sat down in various chairs around the room when the door opened and Mary walked in.

"Jacob, I finally got Hannah to sleep." Mary said but stopped when she saw the guests.

Jacob stood and walked over to Mary. He took her hand and led her to the settee he had recently vacated. "I'm glad she finally decided to go to sleep." Jacob said as he felt all eyes on him and Mary.

He cleared his throat and looked at his uncle and aunt. "Uncle Andrew, Aunt Anne, James, Victoria, and Cathy, I would like you to meet my wife Mary." Jacob looked at their faces and noticed almost everyone's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, except his aunts. She was smiling at them.

"I'm glad Jacob finally decided to settle down and start a family. It's nice to meet you Mary." Lady Anne said with a large smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lady Anne." Mary said with a smile. She already liked Jacob's aunt.

"Please call me Aunt Anne. We are family."

"Thank you, Aunt Anne." Mary said.

"Jacob you didn't tell us you had married. When did you get married and who is Hannah?" Lord Andrew questioned.

"We got married about a month ago and Hannah is a baby girl Mary had found in the woods a day after we had married." Jacob said with a smile directed towards his wife.

"You found a baby in the woods?" Cathy asked Mary with shock.

Mary turned towards Cathy, "Yes I did. We still don't know who left her there, but she has become a big part of our lives already. I don't think I could bear the thought of losing her again." Mary said on the verge of tears. _Why does that day still make me cry, it was after all almost a month ago and nothing else has happened to her. I should be happy._

Mary felt Jacob squeeze her hand and she smiled up at him. She turned her attention back to their guests. "I hope your journey was not too bad."

"It was a bit rough but it is good to get out of that carriage." Lady Anne said as the maid came in with the tea. Mary poured tea for everyone and so the conversation started again.

"Uncle Edward, James, I have a few new horses I think you might be interested in. it will give us a chance for Aunt Anne to get to know Mary." Jacob said.

Lord Andrew and James readily agreed and they gentlemen headed for the stables.

0000000

After the gentlemen had left, Lady Anne turned towards Mary. "Would you mind showing me Hannah?"

"No not at all. If you will just follow me." Mary said.

"Cathy, Victoria would you like to come along with?" Lady Anne asked.

"Yes." Cathy quickly answered her mother.

Lady Anne looked over at her other daughter. "Victoria?"

Victoria looked up at her mother and then at Mary. "No, I don't want to go see a baby. If you remember Mama, I never wanted to come here." Victoria said her voice cold.

"Victoria Anne Hopkins, you will not speak to me like that. You might as well enjoy it because we are not leaving." Lady Anne said sharply.

The three ladies left the parlor and made their way to the nursery. "I'm sorry about my daughter, Mary. I believe living in London has spoiled her. All she cares about is fashion and marrying a rich husband." Lady Anne said with sadness.

"It's all right Aunt Anne. Your daughter Victoria reminds me of my two younger sisters. They were always worried about balls, fashion, and rich gentlemen." Mary said as she chuckled at the memory.

"How many siblings do you have?" Cathy asked.

"I have four sisters. The eldest two are married to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy and the youngest is married to an officer." Mary said as she moved to open the nursery door.

Lady Anne chuckled, "Having four sisters must have been hard to live with. My two daughters barely get along most days."

Conversation stopped as they quietly made their way into the nursery. They went over to the crib and looked down at Hannah.

"She's cute." Cathy whispered.

"Yes she certainly is. What is curled up next to her?" Lady Anne asked as she pointed to a gray ball in the corner.

Mary softly chuckled. "That is Max. A kitten Jacob gave me and Hannah, but it seems he prefers Hannah more than me. He hasn't left her side since we got him. He spends every night curled up with Hannah."

"They look cute together." Lady Anne said.

"They are just like best friends." Cathy said and the three women continued to gaze at Hannah. They watched Hannah for a few more minutes before they went back down to the parlor to see if the gentleman had returned from the stable.

They walked into the parlor and noticed that Victoria was still silently sitting there. She looked up when they entered. "How long can it take to look at a baby? They all look alike." She said.

Mary was about ready to speak, when Lady Anne spoke first. "Young lady, you will not speak that way in a guest's house. I know your father and I taught you better manners than that."

Victoria looked down when her mother had finished her little speech. "I'm sorry Mama."

Lady Anne nodded and took her seat next to her daughter. Mary sat on the settee and looked to where Victoria was sitting. _The way she dresses in the latest fashion for a stay in the country and the way she speaks to everyone, she reminds me of Caroline Bingley. She was always worried about fashion and snatching a rich husband._

Mary's thoughts were interrupted with the gentlemen's return from the stables. Jacob took his seat next to Mary and asked, "What have you ladies been doing since we left?"

"We went and saw Hannah. She is a cutie, Jacob." Lady Anne said with a smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Anne." Jacob said.

Lord Andrew turned towards Mary. "You have a very fine looking horse. Jacob said that you got him from your father."

"Thank you. Yes, my father gave him to me when I told him that I wanted to learn how to ride." Mary said.

"It will be a few more hours before supper is announced. I can have Mrs. McGraw show you to your rooms if you would like to refresh yourselves before we eat." Jacob said.

Lord Andrew, Lady Anne, Victoria, and Cathy quickly agreed to the suggestion. Mary left with them to find Mrs. McGraw and have her show them to their rooms.

Jacob and his cousin James soon found themselves alone in the parlor. "You are not tired James?" Jacob asked his cousin.

James chuckled, "no, I wanted to talk to you. We haven't seen each other in over four months."

Jacob's brow furrowed. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you had married? You think that would be the first thing you write your relatives."

"It was sort of sudden. I didn't tell you because this last month has been busy and I haven't had much time to write letter after letter."

"Where did you meet your wife? She doesn't look like a debutante right out of the London ballroom. I always pictured you with a beautiful woman who came with a large fortune."

"I met Mary at an assembly in Meryton. She is the middle daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Bennett of Loungbourne. Her eldest sisters are married to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy and her youngest sister is married to an officer. She has one other sister that is not married." Jacob said.

"What about her fortune?"

"James, she doesn't have a large fortune and it doesn't matter to me. I didn't want a wife with a large fortune." Jacob said sternly as he looked at his cousin with a glare.

"I can tell that she means a lot to you. I'm sorry I brought it up." James said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Thank you." Jacob said as he clapped his cousin on the back. "I'll go show you your room."

The two cousins stood and went out the door towards the stairway.

**Tell me what you think. Do you like stuck up Victoria or do you like Cathy and James better. Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story. My Beta Ali was not able to look over this chapter, so if there are any mistakes they are all mine.**

Chapter 13

After everyone was seated for supper that night, James looked around the table and his gaze landed on his cousin. He couldn't believe that Jacob had got married and had finally settled down. They had always said they would never marry because it meant they had to have responsibilities. _I guess it all changed when his father had passed away. He must have finally realized that he would need an heir to pass the estate on to. _

He had asked so many questions early about Jacob's wife because he didn't want his cousin married to some fortune hunter. That was only interested in his money and what that wealth could buy. He wanted to find more about Mary and he would hopefully be able to get Jacob alone later and ask him.

James remembered his cousin saying that his wife's sisters were married to Bingley and Darcy. He had met both gentlemen before and knew them to be decent men. Since Jacob was now brothers with them, he was related to one of the wealthiest gentleman in England.

James thought about his own situation, since he was the younger son, he would have to marry an heiress. He knew he would never fall in love with the young lady he married, he had his heart broken once before and never would open his heart to love again.

He sighed and turned back to his plate and finished eating.

00000000

The gentlemen left to enjoy their port and cigars, while the woman went to the drawing room. "Mrs. Rawlins, do you enjoy living in the country?" Cathy asked.

"Please call me Mary. Yes, I do. I have lived in the country my whole life. Its peaceful, the scenery is beautiful, and there is always so much to explore. Do you enjoy living in London, Cathy?" Mary asked.

She noticed Cathy quickly look down before she lifted her head and met Mary's gaze. "No, it's always so loud and noisy. There is always a ball or social gathering almost every day and night and it gets tiring very fast."

"I'm surprised you would feel that way. Most young ladies that I know only enjoy balls and social gatherings, especially my younger sisters. Don't you want to find a husband and raise a family?"

"Oh, I do, but I don't want to marry a man who only marries me for my money and looks. I want someone who marries me for me. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Mary nodded her head. "I do. I had never wanted to marry, but I told myself that if I did then it would be to a man who would marry me for me and not for whom I am related to."

"I know what you mean about your connections. Since I'm the daughter of a Lord Hopkins, all the men just want to marry me because of that. It makes all this business of finding a suitable husband not worth it."

Mary looked at Cathy's sad expression. _She reminds me a lot of Elizabeth. She had never wanted to marry unless it was for the deepest love. I wonder if Jacob would be pleased to have Cathy stay with us for a couple of weeks after her parents left. She looks like she needs a break from London society._

"It is worth it, Cathy. You will just have to wait for the right man to come along." Mary said trying to cheer her up.

Cathy smiled but didn't offer any comment.

0000000

Victoria watched her sister and Mary during their conversation. She was still upset that her parents made her come to this place in the middle of the country. There was nothing out here except grass and horses. Victoria wished they were back in London enjoying balls and tea with her friends.

"How can you enjoy it out here, Mrs. Rawlins? There is nothing to keep you busy." Victoria asked.

Mary looked at Victoria surprised. "I have always loved the country better than town. It's so peaceful and the land is breathtaking. And there is plenty to keep you busy."

"Like what?" Victoria asked dryly.

"Taking care of my daughter, reading, and riding horse. I can also walk in the gardens, spend the day exploring the estate, and I also help take care of the estate. My days are always filled with items to do."

"Why would you ride one of those beasts? A wife should not have to take care of the estate or the children. That is what servants, a housekeeper, and nurses are for." Victoria said satisfied.

"I enjoy riding horses and I also enjoy taking care of my daughter. Growing up our parents had to take care of everything. We only had a few servants and we never had a governess. I want my children to know that there is more to life than how many servants you have or how big your estate is."

"When I marry, I will have as many servants as I want and I will have the best governess money can buy."

"Then if you want all that, you will have to marry a rich husband." Mary said.

Lady Anne silently watched the exchange between her eldest daughter and her new niece. She realized that Jacob had married a young lady who wouldn't take things lightly. She knew how to stand up for what she believed in. Lady Anne smiled as she thought Mary would make the perfect wife for her nephew.

Victoria was ready to speak when the door opened and the gentlemen came in. Conversation soon turned to more pleasant things.

00000000

Mary woke up the next morning to sunshine steaming through the open curtain. She slowly stood and walked over to the window. The sky was clear blue with only a few clouds. Today was going to be a perfect day to take a walk about the gardens. Mary quickly dressed and collect Hannah from the nursery, along with Max.

"Good morning, Hannah, Max." Mary said as she opened the door and noticed both the baby and kitten awake.

Mary picked up Hannah and set Max on the floor, so he could follow them downstairs if he chose to. All three made their way down to the dining room for some breakfast. When they entered the room, only Jacob and Cathy were awake.

Max ran up to Jacob and the little kitten hopped up in his lap. "Max, are you down here all by your lonesome?" Jacob asked the kitten and rubbed behind his ears.

The kitten meowed and rubbed against Jacob's hand. Mary laughed as she watched the kitten try to get an early morning snack. Jacob handed Max a little piece of bread and looked up when he heard Mary's laugh. "Good morning Mary. I figured you were down here because Max doesn't go anywhere without you or Hannah someplace close by."

Mary smiled and filled her plate with eggs, toast, and a blueberry muffin. She sat down and took the bottle that Mrs. McGraw had set on the table when she saw Mary come down. "Good morning, Jacob, Cathy. Are you the only other two awake?"

"Victoria likes to get her beauty sleep. Don't expect her awake for another hour or two. James already ate and went out to check out a horse he saw in the stable yesterday and I believe Mama and Papa are still asleep." Cathy said between bites of her toast.

"Jacob, you shouldn't sneak Max food. He will expect it every time we sit down to eat." Mary chided her husband.

Jacob smirked. "But he likes eating with us. He is part of the family, so he should eat with the family. Don't you think so Hannah?"

Hannah smiled and turned her bright blue eyes towards Jacob. "See she agrees with me." Jacob said with playfulness.

Mary quickly changed the subject before her husband could say anything more. She looked towards Cathy and smiled. "How are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"It's been a lot of fun. I hope to take a walk in the gardens later today. Would you care to join me?"

"That sounds lovely." Mary said and turned back towards her husband. "Jacob can I speak to you later? I have something to ask of you."

"yeah, come to my study in about two hours." Jacob said. "I will leave you three ladies alone and go see if I can find my cousin out in the stables."

Jacob took his leave and went in search of his cousin. After he left Cathy turned to Mary. "Would you like to go for that walk now? I want to spend as much time in the gardens as I can."

"Yeah." Mary with Hannah in her arms stood and led the way outside. They grabbed their bonnets and a reticule to shade Hannah from the blistering sun. The two women walked side by side for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of the sun and the quietness of the gardens.

"It's so quiet out here. I could live in the country for the rest of my life." Cathy said as she spun in a circle her arms opened wide.

Mary laughed at Cathy's enthusiasm. "I know what you mean. I have never lived anywhere else and I don't think I ever will. There is something about this place that speaks to you."

"Not like the busy life in London. Sometimes I feel like an animal caged up. Always having to go to balls when I would rather be home reading a book; telling my mother how to act, so that I will attract a rich husband."

"My mother was the same way. All she ever worried about was finding her five daughters a husband. Now, she only has to worry about one daughter." Mary said as she imagined her mother's less stressful life.

"You said your two oldest sisters are married to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. What are they like, your sisters I mean?" Cathy wondered. She had heard of the former Bennett sisters, but had yet to meet them.

"Well, Jane the eldest of the two is very beautiful. Everyone in Meryton said she was the most beautiful young lady around. She is sweet, kind hearted, never has anything bad to say about someone. Elizabeth is handsome, intelligent, and witty. We are sisters but we are all different, in our own way."

"They sound like women I could easily become friends with."

"I know they would like your whole family. They always love to meet new acquaintances."

Hannah started wiggling around in Mary's arms so they decided to go sit on the bench that was by the fountain. Mary sat Hannah up so she could look at the flowers. Max soon came running around the corner and jumped up into Cathy's lap.

"Max is so cute. I wish I had a kitten?" Cathy said wistfully and rubbed Max's belly.

"There are more kittens in the barn, if you want to go look at them."

"Yes let's go. Maybe Mama and Papa will let me take one home with me." Cathy said as she hopped up and took off for the stable. She looked over her shoulder at Mary. "You coming with?"

Mary laughed. "Yes, I'm right behind you." _None of my sisters would take off running for the stable, except maybe Lizzy. I don't think Cathy is ready to act like a proper young lady._

They soon reached the stable and Mary showed Cathy the stall that housed the kittens. Cathy sat down and reached for the black kitten. She gingerly held her and looked up at Mary. "I think she likes me. If my parents agree, can I have the kitten?"

Mary looked at Cathy's eager face and consented. "She needs a young lady like you to take care of her."

Cathy quickly got up from the straw, still holding the kitten, and headed for the house. "Cathy, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go ask my parents." Cathy shouted from the lane. Mary laughed as she watched Cathy run for the house. Mary slowly walked behind and enjoyed the beautiful day. When she went into the house she headed straight for Jacob's study.

The door was open and Mary walked inside. She saw Lord Andrew, James, and Jacob having an animated conversation. They stopped talking when she entered. "I can come back later if you're busy."

"No, no come in Mary. What can I do for you?" Jacob asked his wife.

"Cathy is looking for Uncle Andrew and I wanted to talk to you Jacob." Mary said.

"I better go see what Cathy wants." Lord Andrew said and left the room. James soon followed and left Mary and Jacob alone.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to ask you if Cathy could stay with us for a few weeks after her parents leave. She really enjoys it out here and she sounds like she needs a break from London society." Mary pleaded her case.

Jacob thought about Mary's request for a minute. "Is that what you want; to have a sixteen year old young lady in the house?"

"Yes, I really enjoy her company. And if you forgot Jacob I am only nineteen years old. I've had friends Cathy's age."

"Have you asked Cathy?"

"No, I wanted to have your permission first. Is that a yes?" Mary hopefully asked.

"Alright, go ask Cathy. I will talk to my aunt and uncle."

Mary thanked him and went to find Cathy. She shifted Hannah in her arms and headed for the drawing room. She found Cathy there with the black kitten. "Did you parents agree to let you keep the kitten?"

Cathy looked up at Mary's question. "Yes I get to keep her."

"What did you name her?"

"Mya."

"That's a cute name. I have something I would like to ask you?"

"Yes?"

"Jacob and I would be please if you would agree to stay for a few weeks after your parents head back to London." Mary said and sat down across from Cathy.

"You want me to stay for a few weeks?"

"Yes, I really enjoy your company."

"I would enjoy that but I have to ask my parents first." Cathy said.

"Jacob said he would talk to them, but they would probably want to know what you think."

"I will go talk to them right now." Cathy stood and went to find her parents.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to my beta Stained Glass Rose.

Chapter 14

Lord Andrew found his son and nephew sitting in the study. He had just agreed to let his daughter stay at the estate for a few weeks. He sat down in the other vacant chair next to his son. "Jacob, I told Cathy to be on her best behavior while she is here."

Jacob laughed, "Uncle Andrew I know Cathy will behave, but if her and my wife gets together then I will be the one in trouble."

Lord Andrew asked something that had been on his mind since meeting Mary. "How do you like being married?"

"The first few days were tough, but the past few weeks have been pleasant. I am learning more about Mary each day and I wouldn't trade married life for anything. I never want to go back being a bachelor." Jacob said as he looked at his cousin. "What about you James; are you ever going to marry?"

"I would like to one day, but I haven't found the right woman yet. I don't want to have an unhappy marriage." James said.

"As I said the other day, Mary has a younger sister who is seventeen." Jacob said.

"Jacob, I'm a younger son, I need to marry a woman of fortune, not a country lass."

"They are connected to Mr. Darcy that counts as something. James one day you might find the perfect woman and she won't come with a fortune, what will you do then?"

"She will have to be pretty special." James said. "What is Mrs. Rawlins sister like?"

"I have never met her myself; I will be meeting them when we go to Loungbourne for Christmas. Mary did tell me she is staying in London with her sister for a few months. Maybe you could meet her when you head back home."

"Maybe."

Lord Andrew sat quietly and watched the two men talk back and forth. He wanted his youngest son to find a woman who came with more than beauty and a fortune. He wanted all of his children to be happy in their marriages, just like he was with his wife.

His own marriage had been planned since he was a small child. He had always heard about it growing up; how she was a few years younger and already a beauty at the young age of four. Lord Andrew hadn't met his betrothed until he was sixteen and she was thirteen. The moment he laid eyes on her that bright Christmas morning, he knew his parents had chosen the right young lady.

Anne was beautiful with her blond hair and light blue eyes. She had been shy when Lord Andrew came up to her and introduced himself, but that had quickly faded when they started talking. They had spent that whole day talking and getting to know each other.

It wasn't until she was seventeen did her parents finally agree to let the two marry. They wanted her to wait until she was eighteen but they were impatient to start their lives together. Lord Andrew never thought that he would fall in love with his wife, but he was glad that he did. Life couldn't be more perfect, now only if his children found that same happiness.

"Papa, what are you thinking of? You have been staring into space for the better part of half an hour." James said as he and his cousin looked at Lord Andrew with eyebrows raised.

"What? Oh, I was thinking of your mother and how we fell in love." Lord Andrew smirked. He knew how much his children hated that story.

"Papa, don't tell that story again. I don't think Jacob will want to hear it for that matter." James said with a sigh.

"I don't think I would want to hear that story." Jacob chuckled.

Lord Andrew chuckled heartily. "Then I won't tell it. Why don't we go see if we can find the ladies? I haven't seen your mother since this morning and we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. I have some business that needs to be taken care of right away, so we will be leaving a day early."

"I bet Victoria is jumping off the walls. She has been trying to make us leave since we got here." James laughed his eyes filled with merriment.

"She isn't partially fond of the country, is she?" Jacob asked.

"No, she said she doesn't like being around horses or country lasses. She would much rather enjoy the society that London has to offer." Lord Andrew said.

Jacob stood and motioned for the two gentlemen to follow him. "I believe we will find the ladies in the drawing room."

00000000

Cathy had found her parents and asked to see if she could stay for a few more weeks. They quickly consented, saying she needed a break from the society life of London. They would miss her during those weeks but told her to have fun and enjoy the countryside.

Cathy skipped down the hallway and ran into her sister. "I'm sorry, Victoria, I didn't see you there."

"Watch where you're going. Why are you so happy?" Victoria asked as she brushed of her dress.

"I'm staying with Jacob and Mary for a few weeks and I got a kitten." Cathy gleefully said.

"Why would you want to stay here? London is far more superior to this old place."

"Victoria, not everyone enjoys London like you do. I have fallen in love with the countryside and I plan to enjoy it while I can." Cathy almost shouted.

"This family has no connections and you could meet higher class people back home."

"Mrs. Rawlins brother in laws are Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy." Cathy said with triumph, she didn't think her sister knew that Mary was connected to the Darcy's.

Victoria's eyes widened in shock and she stuttered. "Mr. D…Darcy of Pemberly?"

Cathy watched her sisters face and smiled. She walked away to enjoy the rest of her day, leaving her sisters shocked face behind. She soon found Mary in the drawing room with a book propped open in her lap, Hannah lying on a blanket on the floor playing with a rattle and Max trying to grab the rattle.

"Mary."

Mary looked up to find Cathy in the doorway. "Cathy, did your parents say it was fine with them if you stayed?"

Cathy walked into the room and sat in the chair across from Mary. "Yes they did. I just want to thank you for inviting me. I promise not to cause any trouble or get in your way."

"I am happy that you're able to stay. I know you will not cause any trouble or get in my way. It will give me someone to talk to besides Jacob and Hannah. When my sister's married and it was only my younger sister and I, we would spend mostly everyday together. Now that I'm married, I never realized I would be lonely for another woman to talk to. When you have four sisters and then none, it can get pretty lonely."

"I would much rather talk to you than Victoria. All she ever talks about is the latest fashion, handsome gentlemen, or the upcoming ball. She never wants to talk about books or what a beautiful day it is. Sometimes I wish I had another sister."

Mary laughed. "And sometimes I wished I had fewer sisters. I always wondered what it would be like to have brothers. Now I have three, but I don't see them much."

"Having brothers is nothing special. James would always pull my hair and call me squirt, as if I'm still a little girl of five. But, it was entertaining watching them get into mischief and then Mama would find out and she would scold them something fierce. They usually stayed out of mischief long enough to change into a new pair of clothes, then they would get into more trouble."

Mary chuckled at the image her brothers made. "Do you ever want to marry, Cathy?"

Cathy looked up from her book at the unexpected question. "I have never really thought about it. I would like to someday, but I want to marry for love. I am only sixteen, I have a few more years before I really need to and besides I haven't found the right gentleman yet."

"You will."

"Mary, are you happy here with my cousin?"

Mary thought a moment before she answered the question. "Yes, I am. I didn't expect to be because I had never wanted to marry your cousin. It was my father who told me I had to and I swore I would never be happy, but your cousin has given me time to get adjusted and find my own way."

"I would like a marriage like that. Not, being forced into it, but with a gentleman who wanted me for more than producing an heir. I want someone I can talk to about anything."

"That is how it is with me and Jacob. I can talk to him about almost anything." Mary eyes twinkled and she turned her attention back to Hannah.

00000000

They did indeed find the ladies in the drawing room. Victoria was staring absently out the window, Cathy had a book propped in her lap, Lady Anne with her embroidery, and Mary was sitting on the floor with Hannah. The two kittens were fighting together in the corner. All four looked up when they entered. "Hello gentlemen. Have you decided to find some livelier company?" Cathy teased.

"That we did, squirt." James said and ruffled his sister's hair.

Cathy looked up at him with a frown. "James I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I'm sorry, sometimes I forget." James said and sat down beside her. He looked towards his other sister and shook his head. Victoria wasn't going to get home any faster staring out the window.

Lord Andrew sat next to his wife and Jacob decided to sit on the floor next to Mary. He hadn't had the pleasure of seeing Hannah since breakfast. "How's my little girl doing?" Jacob said and shook the rattle lying on the blanket.

Hannah giggled and tried to reach the rattle. Jacob smiled at her enthusiasm and shook it again. "She sure does enjoy this little rattle."

Lady Anne chuckled. "Baby's enjoy everything that makes sound. They grow up so fast." She said and looked towards her own children.

Lord Andrew squeezed her hand. "You have grandchildren you can spoil now and maybe one day you will have more than two grandchildren." He looked at his son and eldest daughter.

"Papa, please let's not start on this again." James angrily said and sighed.

"I won't, if you promise to find a wife soon."

James sighed. "I promise."

"Victoria, we will be leaving on the morrow instead of the day after. I have some pressing business that needs tending to, so we will leave first light." He watched Victoria's eyes light up. Well, at least now she seemed more herself. Lord Andrew thought happily.

"We will miss you Uncle and Aunt. I am glad that you finally were able to meet Mary, even if it was only for a few days." Jacob said.

"It was nice being able to get away from London and coming out here. We enjoyed our time here." Lord Andrew said.

"I hope you will be able to visit again soon." Mary said.

"We would be honored." Lady Anne said.

The housekeeper soon came in and announced supper was served. Lord and Lady Hopkins went to the dining room after Mrs. McGraw had left. Victoria, James, and Cathy soon followed their parents, leaving Mary and Jacob alone with Hannah.

"I have really enjoyed having your family here. I am glad that you let Cathy stay for a few weeks." Mary said.

"They all seemed to love you, well except Victoria. I can tell that you and Cathy are becoming fast friends." Jacob stood and reached his hand out for Mary to take.

"She is really easy to talk to. I am glad we get along." Mary grasped her husband's hand and he easily pulled her to her feet. Mary picked Hannah up off the floor and they walked to the dining room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The morning of Lord and Lady Hopkins departure dawned with the hint of rain in the air. There was a faint breeze, with dark grey clouds building on the western horizon. It had been over three weeks since the last rainfall and the estate was showing signs of the lack of rain. Mary pulled her shawl more closely around her shoulders. She checked to make sure Hannah was warm and satisfied she was turned back to the darkening sky.

It was going to start raining within the hour. "We better get a move on." Lord Andrew said to the gathered crowd of people on the front steps.

"We hope to see you guys soon." Mary said and hugged each family member goodbye.

"It was good seeing you Jacob and Mary." James said and clapped his cousin on the back.

Lord and Lady Hopkins climbed in the carriage first, followed by Victoria and finally James. "We will see you in a few weeks, Cathy. Enjoy your stay." Lady Anne said from the carriage window.

"I will Mama, bye." Cathy said as the carriage lurched forward and started down the lane. Cathy waved until the carriage couldn't be seen.

"Let's head in before those storm clouds break. I don't want to write my uncle and tell him Cathy got a cold from standing out in the rain." Jacob teasingly said.

"I haven't been sick in years Jacob." Cathy said.

"Well then we can't take any chances. I will join you three later, after I finish some letters that have been waiting to be written." Jacob said and headed for his study.

Cathy and Mary headed to the drawing room, with the two kittens Max and Mya following close behind. Cathy grabbed her book off the side table and picked to sit on the window seat. Mary with Hannah in her arms sat on settee. She arranged Hannah on the blanket and the kittens decided to curl up next to the little baby.

"Those two kittens have become fast friends with Hannah. I can hardly go anywhere without Max or Mya right behind me. They seemed to be inseparable from this little girl." Mary chuckled and scratched the kittens behind their ears.

Cathy looked up from her book, to turn her attention to the two kittens. She smiled when she saw each side of Hannah occupied by a ball of fur. "It looks like she made some friends." Cathy said sadly.

"Do you have many friends in London, Cathy?"

"Most the young ladies my age are more worried about finding husbands and fashion. I have a few friends who enjoy talking about books, the latest play, and music. I met the acquaintance of Georgiana Darcy and Catherine Bennett, before we left London. Georgiana was shy, but Catherine was outgoing and flighty."

Mary looked up at the mention of her two sisters. "You met my sister in law and sister in London?"

"I knew Georgiana was your sister in law, but I wouldn't have guessed Kitty was your sister. You two are two totally different people. Kitty is flirtatious, flighty, and outgoing, while your serious, calm, and witty." Cathy seriously said.

Mary laughed at Cathy's description of her and her sister. "None of my sisters are anything like each other. Some days I wondered if I was put in the wrong family. My elder sisters are beautiful and smart, while my younger sisters are flighty and flirtatious. How were they doing last you saw them?"

"Georgiana was talking about the latest play, while Kitty was relating to both of us the new gentlemen acquaintances she had met the night before. I don't think I have ever heard a woman talk about gentlemen that much, not even my own sister." Cathy laughed.

"Kitty and Lydia were always like that. It was always about the officers and how handsome they were; I soon learned to tune them out."

"I learned how to do that with Victoria too. It makes life so much better some days."

"With all this talk about gentlemen, I have a question for you. I know you said you weren't ready to marry, but do you know any gentleman you could see yourself married to?"

Cathy looked down at her book to hide her rending cheeks. "There is one gentleman. He is the older brother of my best friend Emily, but I know he will never see me as more than his sister's best friend."

"You don't know that for sure. One day he could see you as something other than a friend. I know a few couples that started out as friends and are now happily married." Mary tried to reassure the girl.

Cathy just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her book. She didn't want to dwell on the subject of her best friend's brother. She wanted him to see her as something more, but she knew that would probably never happen. He was six years her senior and could choose a wife that was closer to his own age.

Mary watched as Cathy shrugged off the subject and continued reading. Mary wanted the girl to have some hope. She remembered when she had found out Elizabeth was to marry Mr. Darcy. It had greatly surprised her; she had thought her sister loathed him. If the unexpected could happen with her sister then it could happen to her cousin.

Both women were caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't notice the steady rain falling against the window pane. A loud clap of thunder started both of them out of both out of their seats. Cathy picked up her book off the floor and went to sit next to Mary.

"I have never been so frightened in my life. I haven't been afraid of thunderstorms since I was a child, but this one caught me off guard." Cathy said her voice shaky.

"I have never been afraid of thunderstorms. The sky lights up, the thunder crashes, and the rain makes a sweet sound coming off the roof. I especially like the first moments after the storm has passed; the faint smell of rain is intoxicating. I could spend the whole day outside after a storm." Mary looked out the window at the steady rainfall and smiled.

"I could to, it's so refreshing." Cathy said and opened her book back up.

00000000

Jacob sat as his desk, listening to the rain hitting the window. He shifted in his chair to get more comfortable and turned back to the paperwork waiting to be finished. He had put it off the last couple of days, to spend more time with his relatives that were visiting.

At the thought of his relatives, his cousin Cathy came to mind. He enjoyed having her visit and knew that his wife and his cousin enjoyed spending time together. He knew Mary had been used to having four sisters and being alone with just him, could get pretty lonely. Having another young lady to talk to could help her hopefully open up more to him.

Jacob still had a lot that he wanted to learn about her. He wanted to know her childhood, her fears, and if she could ever fall in love with him. Every time he caught a glimpse of her or heard her voice, his heart filled with love for this extraordinary woman who was his wife.

He stilled knew she resented her father for pushing her into this marriage that she didn't want any part of. Jacob hoped one day she could forgive her father and be happy with his decision. He knew her father was only trying to do the right thing and settle her in a home of her own.

Jacob moved his thoughts from Mary and her father to the paper work waiting to be finished. He shifted the top papers until he found the letter he had received from Mr. Bennett two days ago. He had only time to briefly read the two pages, before the footman had informed him of his uncle's arrival.

_Mr. Rawlins,_

_It has been a month since my daughter became your wife. Mrs. Bennett has been evading my study, where I have been hiding out trying to stay away from her. I think she still has a hard time believing that her plain middle daughter is married. _

_I hope that Mary has settled into married life; she has always been an independent young lady, even from a young age. I hope that she hasn't been too harsh on you. I know what her temper can be like. If she ever does get angry, all you have to do is let her cool down for a few hours and she will be eventually come around._

_We will be having Christmas at Loungbourne this year. It will be the first Christmas without my girls and I wanted them to have Christmas one more time at their childhood home. I hope you and Mary will be able to join us. I know my other daughters will want to meet you and so will their husbands. _

_I want you to please tell my daughter that I hope she is happy in her new home. I know I did the right thing with arranging her marriage to you. I don't want her to resent her own father, but I know it might take her a while to forgive me and I hope she can someday._

_Please tell Mary I love her and hope to see her at Christmas._

_Your father in law,_

_Thomas Bennett_

Jacob finished the letter and sat back in his chair. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. So Mr. Bennett was worried that his daughter was not happy married to him. He also hoped that she would forgive him for making this arrangement. He also mentioned Mary's temper in the letter. Jacob wished that Mr. Bennett had told him that before he had married Mary.

The information would have helped him when she had got angry at him that first day. He knew she was independent and it only took her a few hours to cool down. Jacob folded up the sheets of paper and put them back in the envelope.

He stood and headed towards the drawing room where Mary and Cathy were. He quietly slipped in and noticed Hannah and the kittens playing together, Cathy and Mary both intently reading. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

They both looked up from their books at him. "Did you finish your paperwork, Jacob?" Mary asked.

"Yes I did, my dear. What have you two been doing?" Jacob asked.

"We have been talking, reading, and playing with Hannah and the kittens." Mary said.

Cathy looked between her cousin and his wife. She decided to leave them alone. "I think I will go and see if Mrs. McGraw has a snack I could have." She smiled and quickly left the room.

Jacob smiled at his cousin and went to take the seat she had vacated. "I received a letter from your father. I thought you might like to read it." Jacob handed the envelope to his wife.

Mary hesitantly took the envelope and unfolded the two sheets of paper. She read the letter and looked up at Jacob when she had finished. "My father thinks I resent him? I have never resented him because he made me marry you. I think I did at first, but I forgave him a long time ago."

Jacob looked into those worried blue eyes. "I think he would feel better if you told him that. He still holds it against himself that he couldn't find a better way to find you a husband."

"I will write to him tomorrow and try to talk to him in person when we go there for Christmas. I knew he was only trying to set me up with a husband and a house, before he passed away. I just wished he would have let handle it my own way."

"But if he let you do that, then I wouldn't be your husband." Jacob said and looked down. He didn't want to think what it would be like if he wasn't married to Mary. He couldn't imagine his life without her or Hannah.

Mary watched as Jacob's face fell and he looked down at his hands. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but it was the only way to say it. She was happy to be married to Jacob. He was the best man and father that she had ever known. She picked up Jacob's hand in her own and made him look up at her.

When she looked in his eyes, she saw an odd expression in his green eyes. "Jacob, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I only meant that I would have liked to have handled it my own way, not the way my father handled it."

Jacob looked into those blue eyes that were willing him to forgive her. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I know you didn't mean it like that Mary. I just don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life."

Mary pulled back to look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Jacob."

Jacob leaned back against the couch and pulled Mary closer. Mary picked up Hannah and set her on their laps. Jacob smiled; he had his two girls all to himself for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A lone figure stood silhouetted in the early morning sun. In one hand he held his hat and in the other the horses reins. He looked out at the farmland and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. The fall harvest was coming along fine; there would be enough food to feed the tenants and the household though the winter.

Jacob reached up and patted Saigon's neck. His thoughts drifted to the past couple of winters. They had been harsher than anything he could remember since childhood. The families had barely made it through until spring; there just wasn't enough food to feed everyone. The snow storms had ragged for days, locking the houses occupants inside.

If the harvest kept progressing like it was, they would have more than enough food to see them through the coming winter and early spring. Jacob ran his hand through his hair and quickly mounted.

He pulled Saigon around and spurred him into a gallop across the field, towards Mr. Clarke's farm. Jacob wanted to see how the tenant was coming along. Mr. Clarke was always able to tell him how much of a harvest to expect.

"Good morning, Mr. Rawlins." Mr. Clarke shouted when he saw Jacob coming over the hill.

Jacob pulled to a stop and slid off Saigon's back. He held the rains in his left hand and shook Mr. Clarke's outstretched hand. "Good morning Mr. Clarke. How is the harvest coming along?"

"Good, good. I think it will be the best harvest we have had in the last five years." Mr. Clarke grinned.

The two gentlemen walked side by side in silence, headed towards the wheat fields. Jacob wanted to see how much of a crop there was to take in this year and to see if they would have enough to last through the winter. Jacob stood next to the wheat field and smiled. Mr. Clarke was right; this would be the best harvest they have had in five years. He voiced his thoughts.

"Mr. Clarke, this is the best harvest we have had. Hopefully this year's harvest will be able to feed everyone if we have a tough winter. I hope the first snow fall doesn't come for a few more months. We still have a lot to do before the snow flies."

"That you are right about, Mr. Rawlins. I have the men already working dawn till dusk to get the crop in on time. I want everything in before the end of the month."

"As do I, Mr. Clarke. It will give us time to store it all for winter." Jacob said and turned towards the farmer. "I will let you get back to work. Say hi to the wife and kids."

"I will do that, Mr. Rawlins. Have a fine day." Mr. Clarke grinned.

Jacob swiftly mounted and turned the stallion back the way they had come. He spurred Saigon forward and they took off over the hill. The horse's hooves kicked up clumps of dirt and crunched over the fallen leaves. They quickly topped the rise and he pulled Saigon to a halt. He looked at the house and smiled.

He could see Mary, Cathy, Hannah, and the two kittens walking in the garden. He saw the two kittens along with Cathy run ahead and leave Mary with Hannah by the big oak tree. Jacob spurred his horse forward and they raced down the hill toward the big oak tree.

000000000

Mary sat with Hannah under the big oak tree. She arranged her skirts around her and set Hannah in her lap. Max and Mya were following Cathy through the garden. She was busy watching her daughter that she didn't notice the horse galloping towards her.

She looked up when she heard the drum of hoof beats a few feet from where she and Hannah sat. Her face light up when she noticed the rider was her husband. She hadn't seen him since breakfast and it felt like he had been away all day.

Mary watched as he jumped down before Saigon had come to a full halt. He strolled over to her and sat down. "How are you doing, my dear?"

"I'm doing fine. Jacob, you really should not be jumping off Saigon before he comes to a full halt. You might have been hurt." Mary sternly said.

"I'm sorry, Mary, but I wanted to see you and I did not think about what could have happened when I jumped off Saigon." Jacob sincerely said hoping his wife would let the subject go.

"Your forgiven but next time you better not jump off like that." Mary said and hit his arm.

Jacob chuckled and pulled Mary into a hug. "I promise I won't do it again. Now does that satisfy you?"

"For now." Mary said.

Jacob reached down and scooped Hannah up into his arms. "How are you sweetie? Did you miss Papa?"

Hannah cooed and grabbed Jacob's finger. "She has a strong grip for a baby." Jacob said.

"It looks like she is wrapped around her Papa's little finger." Mary chuckled as she watched Hannah and Jacob together. If he was this good with Hannah, she hoped he would be like that with their children someday.

00000000

Cathy walked in-between the flowers with Mya and Max trailing behind her. The sun was shining, with the hint of autumn in the air. The trees were all different colors; making it known that it was the middle of October. Cathy ran her hands along the flower petals and sighed.

She had been staying with Jacob and Mary for the past three weeks and she wasn't ready to go home at the end of the week. She had never had so much fun, nor learned so much. Mary had taught her how to ride, one day when both women were bored and had nothing to do. She had learned about flowers, spent afternoons reading, and spending time with Hannah.

The two kittens had kept everyone in the house entertained. They would play in whichever room was open and unoccupied. They spent their nights curled up with Hannah in her crib and their days following the women around.

Even the housekeeper Mrs. McGraw was warming up to the kittens. She would give them leftovers from dinner and supper. Everyone in the house hold seemed to love the kittens. Their antics livened up their moods if they were glum or worried about something.

Cathy continued through the garden and stopped now and then to smell the sweet flowers. She would miss the garden most of all; it was peaceful and the perfect place to sit and read for hours on end.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Jacob sitting with Mary under the tree. _He must have rode up while I was walking in between the flowers. It's nice to see him and Mary together. I wish Emily's brother; Adam would look at me the way Jacob looks at Mary. _Cathy sighed and continued through the garden.

She continued through the garden for a few more minutes before she decided to head back to where her cousins were sitting. "Hello Jacob."

Jacob looked up and smiled at his cousin. "Hello, Cathy. Were you and the kittens enjoying the gardens?"

"Yes we were. I am heading into the house to finish my book."

"We will join you a little later." Jacob said and watched as Cathy retreated back to the house. They sat for a few more minutes in silence before Jacob decided they should head in. he grabbed Saigon's reins and walked with Mary and Hannah back to the house. He handed his horse to a groom and walked inside.

Mary left to put Hannah down for a nap, while Jacob went to his study to read the post that had arrived earlier that morning. He found a letter addressed to his wife from Loungebourn and decided to give it to her when she came back down. He went through the rest of the stack of letters and only found a few of utmost importance.

He grabbed those few letters, along with Mary's and headed to the drawing room, where he knew she would be. He entered and found her intently staring out the window. He walked quietly behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "What is so interesting outside?"

"I was watching the horses run around the paddock." Mary quietly said.

"I have a letter for you." Jacob said and handed Mary the letter. He proceeded over to the settee and sat down to read his own letters. He was halfway through the second one when he heard Mary gasp. He looked up to find her tightly clutching the letter.

Jacob jumped off the settee and knelt in front of his wife. "Mary, what is wrong?"

Mary looked down into Jacob's concerned eyes and blinked furiously. She didn't want him to see her cry. "My mother has taken…ill and they are not sure if she will pull through." She took a deep breath and continued. "My sisters are headed to Loungebourn to spend time with her."

"Do you want to go to Loungebourn?" Jacob quietly asked.

"Yes, but what about Cathy? She doesn't leave for two more days."

"I believe she will understand that you need to see your mother. I will go talk to her and then we will leave in the morning. I will have Mrs. McGraw start packing what we will need." With one last look at Mary's heartbroken face, Jacob went to go find Cathy and tell her the news.

Mary read the letter again and finally let the tears fall. _Jacob has done so much for me already and he is willing to travel all the way to Loungebourn, so I can see Mama. He cares more about my happiness, than his own. He married me for an heir, but he also wanted so see to my comfort, happiness, and security. _ _No matter what Mama said about me, she is still my mother. I need to see her before God decides it's her time to go home. _

Mary sat deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open and her husband quietly walk in. she felt him put his arms around her and her reserve finally broke. She sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

Jacob pulled Mary closer and whispered reassuring words in her ear. His heart broke when he heard her crying her heart out. He gently rubbed her back until all he heard were a few sobs and hiccups. He gently lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes red rimmed but to Jacob she still looked beautiful.

"Do you feel better?"

Mary sniffled, "yes, thank you for being here for me. You have given me comfort, security, and happiness. You also gave me Hannah, even though you didn't have to because she wasn't yours child. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me."

As Mary said the last sentence, she saw Jacob's eyes cloud over with an emotion she couldn't recognize. _I haven't seen that emotion in anyone's eyes except Mr. Darcy's when he looks at my sister. He can't be in love with me can he? Why would he fall in love with someone like me?_ Mary thought.

Jacob looked at Mary with concern, "Mary, are you sure you're alright?"

Mary pushed her thoughts aside and looked at Jacob again. "Yes, I'm fine. Can we leave early in the morning?"

"Yes, we can. I know you must want to get there as soon as possible. We will see Cathy off and then head to Loungebourn." Jacob said and handed Mary his handkerchief.

Mary gratefully took his handkerchief and dried her eyes. She looked up at her husband and didn't know how to sort out all the feelings she felt when she was near. Maybe time at Loungebourn would help her sort through it all.

00000000

The next morning dawn bright and sunny, but it did nothing to lift the sadness that descended over the estate. They had quietly said goodbye to Cathy and stood watching as the carriage drifted from view. Jacob covered Hannah with the blanket and turned to Mary. "The carriage is all packed and ready to go. Are you ready?"

Mary solemnly nodded and let her husband assist her into the waiting carriage. He handed Hannah to her and climbed in himself. He tapped the roof signaling the driver and the carriage lurched forward.

Mary gently laid Hannah in a basket and the rocking of the carriage soon lulled her to sleep. She looked at her husband and managed a weak smile, but didn't have the energy to talk. She hadn't slept much the night before, come over with worry for her mother and how she was fairing. She felt Jacob move from his seat across from her and sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I will watch Hannah, go to sleep, my love."

Mary was so tired that she drifted off to sleep before she heard the end of Jacob's sentence. Jacob kissed her forehead and smiled. _I don't know if she heard what I told her about love, but it is the only way I can describe the feelings I have for her. I hope one day she can return those affections._

Hi everyone, I might be able to get one or two more chapters out before the end of August. I think there will be about four or five more chapters and then possibly an epilogue. The updates from now on will depend on how busy it is at home with farm work and college.

I hope you are all still enjoying the story and if you haven't already please check out my other stories. Please review!

Thanks everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jacob gently shook Mary awake as the carriage pulled up to Loungebourn. "Mary, we are here." He proceeded to pick up Hannah, while Mary smoothed her dress and picked up her bonnet and Hannah's blanket.

Mary looked out the window and noticed Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley waiting on the front steps. The carriage came to a stop and the footman opened the door. Jacob stepped down and helped Mary and Hannah down.

"Mrs. Rawlins, it is good to see you again." Mr. Bingley enthusiastically said.

Mary smiled at her brother in law. "It's good to see you too Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy. This is my husband Jacob and our adopted daughter Hannah." Mary said as she motioned to her husband holding their daughter.

"It's wonderful to finally meet the gentleman my sister in law married. Mrs. Rawlins I am sure you want to go see your mother, so I will not take up anymore of your time. All of your sisters are in her chamber with her. Don't worry, we will keep your husband and daughter company. Why don't we head to the library, Mr. Rawlins? " Mr. Bingley said as he moved to let Mary pass.

Mary thanked him and looked at Jacob, who silently nodded. She walked up the front steps of her childhood home and made her way to her mother's bed chamber. She knocked on the oak door and waited to be let in. it only took a moment for the door to open and Mary smiled when her eldest sister stood in the doorway.

"Mary, it so good of you to come. Mama has been asking for you." Jane said and ushered her into the room.

Mary silently walked into the room. She looked at the bed and saw her mother propped up with pillows piled behind her. She was pale, with hallows in her cheeks, and she had lost weight. Mary noticed all of her sister's sitting around the bed, even Lydia was there, and walked over to sit next to her sister Elizabeth. Her sister squeezed her hand.

"Mama, Mary is here." Jane said.

Mrs. Bennett's voice was hoarse and her speech slow. "Mary… I am glad… that you have…come."

Tears fell down Mary's face while her mother spoke. "I'm not leaving, Mama." Her mother had always been strong and to see her weak in bed was heartbreaking.

After her speech, Mrs. Bennett slowly closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. Mary looked at her mother and then to her sisters. Jane and Elizabeth looked like they hadn't slept in days, while Kitty and Lydia had red and puffy eyes.

"We should head downstairs and let Mama Sleep. She can sometimes sleep for hours and I believe we all need a few hours of rest ourselves." Jane said to her sisters.

They all agreed and made their way to the sitting room. Jane and Elizabeth sat on the settee, while Mary, Kitty, and Lydia chose the other couch and the armchair. Kitty and Lydia soon fell into a loud conversation, leaving the other three sisters to talk. "Congratulations, Jane. I know you will be a great mother." Mary said trying to lighten the mood that fell over the sisters.

"Thank you, Mary. I hear you are to be congratulated too on your wedding to Mr. Rawlins. How are you settling into married life?" Jane sweetly asked.

"I must admit that I was not prepared for it. The first few days were tough, but it soon got better and I also was able to learn more about the man I married." Mary said.

"When can we meet your husband Mary?" Elizabeth asked.

"Soon, he is in the library with your husbands. I believe they wanted to get to know him better." Mary said and chuckled.

"I wouldn't put that past them. They have wanted to meet him. I think they wanted someone else to talk to during family gatherings." Elizabeth said.

At the mention of Mary's husband, Kitty and Lydia looked up. "What is your husband like? I hope he is not one of those boring and ugly gentlemen." Lydia said.

"Lydia do not talk about Mary's husband like that. You have not met him yet."

"No one can compare to my Wickham."

The three eldest sisters rolled their eyes at Lydia. Marriage had done nothing to tame her. "Did your husband come with you?" Mary asked.

"No, he had to stay back with his regiment." Lydia whined. "Kitty lets walk into Meryton. I need some more ribbon for a hat." Lydia suddenly said.

Kitty agreed and they left to grab their coats and bonnets, leaving Jane, Elizabeth and Mary alone. "Has Kitty been following Lydia around like before?"

"I thought that Kitty and grown to act like a proper young lady, but since we have been here, they have been inseparable. It's like the old days and I hope that when Lydia leaves, Kitty will forget her old life with Lydia and start to become her own person. She is an intelligent young lady." Elizabeth said sadly.

"She really found herself while we were in London. She made friends and behaved herself at the balls we attended. I had never seen her so well behaved." Jane said.

A few minutes later the door to the sitting room opened and in walked Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, Jacob, and Mr. Bennett. Elizabeth moved to sit next to Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley sat by Jane. "Mary, it is good to see you again. I have been having an interesting conversation with your husband." Mr. Bennett said from his place by the window.

"It is good to see you too, Papa." Mary smiled.

"I'm glad we could finally meet you Mr. Rawlins, even though this isn't the greatest occasion for it." Jane said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the rest of Mary's family, but I was told there were four sisters." Jacob said.

Elizabeth laughed, "There are, but the youngest two took a walk into Meryton and should be back shortly. You can meet them then."

She looked at Jacob who had sat next to her. "Where is Hannah?"

"Hill, made a bed for her in the room we will be staying in. She drifted off to sleep as soon as I put her down." Jacob said.

The Darcys and Bingleys looked at Mary and Jacob and then at their father. "Mary, who is Hannah? I didn't know you had someone staying with you." Elizabeth asked.

Mary sighed. She knew she would have to tell her family about their adopted daughter. "Hannah is our daughter. I found her the day after the wedding in the woods and we decided to take her in. She has been with us ever since."

Jane looked at Mary with a smile. "May we see her?"

"Yes, you can." Mary smiled.

Jane looked at her husband. "Do you want to come along, Charles?"

"We have already met the little girl. We spent time with Jacob and Hannah while you were visiting your mother." Mr. Bingley said as he looked at his wife.

"How about you Elizabeth?"

"I would love to." Elizabeth said and followed her sisters up the stairs. Mary quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed where Hannah was sleeping. Her sisters crowded around the bed. "She is so cute, Mary. Does your husband like having a baby that isn't his or yours?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jacob, fell in love with her the first day. I have never seen a more devoted father." Mary said.

"We haven't had the best example ourselves. I hope Fitzwilliam is a great father." Elizabeth said with a wide grin.

Jane looked at her sister. "Elizabeth is there something you have not told us."

"Yes, we didn't want to tell anyone until we know how mother was doing, but I guess I can tell you. I'm with child and he or she will be born late April." Elizabeth said with bright eyes and a smile.

Her sisters squealed and hugged her, but quickly pulled back. "Sorry." Mary and Jane said together. Their excitement had waked Hannah, who started to cry. Mary quickly picked her up and rocked her back and forth, while talking quietly to the baby.

Jane and Elizabeth quietly watched their sister with the baby. They had never seen such a joyous expression cross their younger sister's face. She was more relaxed around the family since she had married and moved into her own house. "Mary are you happy married? We all knew you never wanted to marry; I was surprised when Mama had written us about it." Jane said.

Mary looked up from her daughter with bright eyes. "I am, Jane. I never expect to be; especially since I didn't know Jacob and that I didn't have a choice as to who I married. I didn't want to get married because I had never found the right man to be my husband. Everyone thought Mr. Collins and I would marry, but I am glad we didn't. I only wanted to marry him because he shared the same views I did, but it was not meant to be." She looked down at Hannah and back to her sister's faces. "I am truly happy that Papa had me marry Jacob, I couldn't imagine my life without him."

Elizabeth hugged her sister tight and whispered in her ear. "I am glad you didn't marry that obnoxious toad. I wouldn't want him for a brother in law."

Mary chuckled. "Lizzy, you shouldn't say that about your best friend's husband."

Elizabeth dropped her gaze. "Charlotte and I are not the best friends we used to be. I write to her, but Mr. Collins does not allow her to write back. I think he is still angry that I didn't accept his marriage proposal."

Mary and Jane hugged her sister again. "I'm sorry Lizzy. I know it must be hard not being friends with Charlotte. You two were so close before she married." Jane said.

"I wish we were close." Elizabeth said and opened the door. "I am going to check on Mama." Jane followed close behind, while Mary went downstairs with Hannah.

00000000

Jacob sat in the drawing room with his father in law, waiting for Mary to return. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had decided to go visit Mrs. Bennett and see how she was faring. Jacob wondered how Mary was handling the news of her mother. He remembered when his own mother had fallen ill, he was young, but he remembered the pain of watching her slowly fade away. He knew Mary was going through the same thing. His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Bennett.

"Mr. Rawlins, how is Mary handling being mistress of your estate and your wife?" Mr. Bennett asked.

"She is handling it fairly well. It took her a few days to warm up to the idea of having me as her husband, but I think that is all behind us."

"I knew the moment you asked for her hand that you would make her a find husband. She needed someone who was lively and not dull; someone who could bring her out of her shell."

Jacob looked at Mr. Bennett. He seemed older than the last time he was here. He had more lines around his eyes and forehead. His eyes did not have the usually liveliness, they were more lifeless and worried. His wife being sick was really hurting him and knowing there was nothing that could be done to save her.

"She really is happy." Jacob said hoping to ease the worry from the old man's eyes.

Mr. Bennett smiled. "I'm glad; I will leave you here while I go up to my wife."

Jacob watched Mr. Bennett leave and a few minutes later the drawing room door opened again and Mary walked in with Hannah. He stood and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "How is you mother?"

Mary looked up at him with sadness written across her features. "There is not much hope. Jane said that the doctor told them that there was nothing more he could do, we just have to make her as comfortable as possible."

Jacob pulled her tighter, making sure not to crush Hannah. "I'm sorry Mary, I wish there was something I could do." He led her to the settee and told her to set down. He settled Hannah in his lap and pulled Mary to his side.

Mary knew there was nothing they could do and it hurt knowing that. She knew Jacob was trying to make her feel better and she loved him for that. Coming to Loungebourn and talking with her sisters finally made her realize how much she loved him. She snuggled deeper into her husband's shoulder and let the tears silently fall.

Jacob looked at Mary with tear stained cheeks and pulled her closer. He knew how much she was hurting and let her cry it out. He turned his attention to Hannah; his eyes filled with love for these two special ladies and saw her looking up at them with intently. She probably knows that something is wrong. Tomorrow I am going to take them for a walk; to get Mary's mind off her mother he vowed.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with college and training my horses, so I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I should be able to update every week or every two weeks. I would really like to thank everyone that views, favorites, and follows my stories. It really means a lot to me.

Chapter 18

Two days had passed since Mary and her husband came to Loungebourn because of Mrs. Bennett's illness and she was growing steadily worse. Mary spent most of her time with her sisters by her mother's side whilst the gentlemen spent the day outside with Mr. Bennett and Hannah. Hannah had the gentlemen wrapped around her finger only after two days.

Mary climbed the stairs to her mother's chamber and quietly entered. Her sisters were already there and talking in hushed tones as not to wake their mother. Mary sat in the armchair and looked at the mother. She had grown frailer and weaker in the two days; the doctor had told them to prepare for the worse. Their mother was not going to make it to the end of the week and it was a hard hit to the entire household.

Mary grabbed her mother's hand, but it was lifeless. She looked up at her sisters and felt tears running down her cheeks; her sisters all had tears in their eyes and looked at their mother sadly. After a few minutes, Elizabeth stood and said she was going to find Papa and the gentlemen.

_Mama, I'm going to miss you so much; even though you didn't seem to like me all that much. But that was your way of talking to your daughters. You always favored Jane and Lydia, but I know you loved us all the same. _Mary thought with her head bowed, but slowly raised it when she heard the door open and her father stepped inside.

They rose and quickly went into their fathers arms. Mr. Bennett hugged all his daughters tight and whispered reassuring words. He pulled back and kissed each of his daughters on the brow. "I will be down shortly, girls." He said and walked over to his wife's bed and sank down next to her. He bowed his head and silently cried.

Mary looked at her grief stricken father and quietly opened the door and walked to the drawing room, her sisters silently following behind. Kitty and Lydia solemnly went to their room, saying they didn't wish to be disturbed, while Jane and Elizabeth went in search of their husbands. Mary continued towards the drawing room.

The door was ajar and she could hear a male voice singing in a hushed voice. She quietly opened the door and stopped at the sight she saw. Her daughter was lying on a blanket on the floor, looking up at Jacob. She was smiling as Jacob sang a soft lullaby to her.

Jacob looked up when he heard the door open and saw Mary standing in the doorway, watching him with a slight smile. What caught his attention the most was the red, puffy eyes and tear stained face. He stood and walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. He felt her tremble as the weight of her mother's death finally sank in. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart. Your mother is in a better place." Jacob whispered in her ear.

He heard Mary sniffle and her trembling stopped. He pulled slightly away and looked into her blue eyes. "It's going to be alright, Mary. The pain of losing a parent is strong now, but it will go away in time. I will help you get through it." Jacob said.

Mary saw the promise in his green eyes and kissed his cheek. Jacob pulled her against his chest and heard her mumble a thank you. He kissed the top of her hair and smiled.

0000000

The morning of Mrs. Bennett's funeral was a sober affair in the household. The Bennett sisters stood huddled together, along with their father staring at the mound of dirt covering the grave. Kitty and Lydia were the first ones to leave and solemnly headed back to the house. Charles and Fitzwilliam came up next and led their wives back to the house. Mary and her father stood alone.

"Your mother would have been proud of the woman you have become in the past few months. She also would have been proud of the man you married and the baby girl you adopted." Her father said with pride.

Mary smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you, Papa. I love you."

"I love you too." Mr. Bennett said and stepped away when Jacob came up beside his daughter with Hannah. "When are you leaving, son?"

Jacob put his arm around Mary's waist and answered her father. "In the morning and we will come back to visit in December."

Mr. Bennett nodded and left the couple by themselves. Jacob pulled Mary closer to his side. "We should start heading back. We have packing to finish before tomorrow morning."

Mary took Hannah from Jacob's arms and they headed back to the house. Before they reached the front door, Jacob stopped Mary with a hand on her arm. "Are you sure you are going to be fine?" Jacob asked concern written across his face.

Mary managed a slight smile. "I think so."

Jacob smiled and opened the door for his wife. Mary went up to her old room and put Hannah down for a nap and pulled the trunk out of the closet. Usually she would ask the maids to pack everything for her but she didn't feel like asking them too. They were grieving for the mistress of the house and she didn't want to put them to work.

Mary hummed as she folded the dresses in the bottom of the trunk. They sun shifted in the sky and streamed through the partially open curtain windows. Its rays landed on Mary and she looked up and whispered, "Mama."

Mary stood and walked over to the window, bathed in the sun's rays. Her mother was shining on her and showing her how proud she was of her middle daughter. Mary put her hand on the window pane for a moment before resuming packing.

After about half an hour of packing the trunk, she put the last item of clothing neatly on the top and silently closed the lid. She stood for a moment in thought when she felt arms encircle her waist and draw her close. Mary sighed and leaned into her husband's arms.

"Did you finish packing?" Jacob asked.

Mary softly giggled as his breath tickled her ear. "Yes, I did. What are you doing up here? I thought you would be with my father and brothers."

"I was, but I wanted to come up here and tell you that lunch is waiting and I wanted to escort my beautiful wife to the dining room."

Mary stepped out of his embrace; even though that was the only place she wanted to be at the moment and turned to face him. She had a frown on her lips and looked up at Jacob. "Jacob, you keep telling me that I am beautiful, but I am not. I will never be like my sisters. I hear what people say about me; that I am plain and would end up an old maid."

Jacob grabbed Mary's hand and rubbed his thumb across the palm. Why can't she see herself as I see her? She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. With his other hand, he lifted Mary's chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"Mary, you did not end up an old maid. You married the one man in the world that wants to show you how special you are. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the chance of meeting. You have shown me a side of you that you don't show to other people. After my father died, I didn't know what to do with my life and I wanted to just get away from the estate, but then I met you and everything changed.

I could tell you were special the moment our eyes met and I wanted to learn more about you and the only way I could do that was to have you as my wife. I knew you would hate it, but I wanted to show you what you were missing out on. You took Hannah in without a moment's hesitation and you didn't care that she wasn't your daughter. My heart is filled with joy and love for the woman and mother that you are. I don't know what I would do without you." Jacob finished his speech and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Mary Rawlins."

Mary looked into Jacob's love filled eyes and realized she was in love with her husband. Something that she thought was only for her sisters and beautiful women. Mary smiled, with a twinkle in her blue eyes. "I love you, Jacob Rawlins."

Jacob lowered his head and claimed her lips. Their future was starting to look brighter. Jacob slowly pulled away with a slight smile on his face. "I think it is time we head down to the dining room and have lunch. I don't want you fainting on me."

Mary chuckled and went to pick up Hannah. She softly kissed the babe's forehead and let her husband escort her downstairs.

00000000

Mary watched as the footmen finished loading the trunks onto the carriage. She walked over to her sisters standing by the front steps. She hugged each of them in turn and stepped back. "I will see you all at Christmas. I hope to see the newest niece or nephew too." Mary said to Jane.

Jane put a hand on her expanding belly and laughed. "I can't wait to see my son or daughter either. It seems like it's been forever."

All her sisters laughed. "Bye Mary." Kitty and Lydia said together.

"Bye Kitty, Lydia, Jane, and Elizabeth." Mary said and hugged her sisters again.

They all said goodbye and Mary went to say goodbye to her father. "Papa, I'm going to miss you. Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

Mr. Bennett hugged his daughter with sadness written across his features. "I will be fine. There is still one daughter left at home. I will see you in two months."

"Bye Papa." Mary whispered and walked over to Jacob, who was standing by the carriage.

He put an arm around her waist and whispered, "Are you ready to go?"

Mary nodded and let him assist her into the carriage. Jacob jumped in next and sat across from her. He tapped the top of the carriage and it jolted forward. He looked down at Hannah and saw her contently asleep. He turned his attention to his wife and saw her trying to be brave and not break down and cry. He knew how hard it was to lose a parent and try not to succumb to the grief that comes along with it.

Jacob silently moved to side beside her and pulled her into his arms. He ran his hand up and down her arm. "I will be there to help you get through this. I know what it is like to lose a parent." Jacob said as memories of his mother and father's death flashed before his eyes.

"My mother was never the best mother, but I still loved her and it hurts knowing that I will never see her again at Christmas or be able to write to her." Mary said.

"It will be fine, sweetheart." Jacob said.

The rest of the carriage ride pasted in silence. Both of the occupants lost in their own thoughts. The sun was dipping below the horizon by the time the carriage pulled up in front of the estate. Jacob helped Mary down and then reached in for Hannah. He cradled Hannah in his arms and the footman opened the door to allow them in.

"Welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Rawlins." Mrs. McGraw cheerfully said when she met them in the entryway.

"Thank you, Mrs. McGraw. If you could please have a tray brought up to our rooms that would be great." Jacob said to the housekeeper.

Mrs. McGraw nodded and went to the kitchen. Jacob grabbed his wife's hand and they climbed the steps to their chamber. He left Mary to change out of her dress and went to put Hannah in the nursery. "Good night, sweetheart." Jacob said with love and kissed her forehead.

He left the nursery after he was satisfied Hannah was asleep and walked back to their room. He opened the door to find Mary already in bed asleep and a smile tugged at his lips. He walked to the bed and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well; you have had a stressful day."

He quietly changed out of his clothes and climbed in to bed. He pulled Mary close and drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

One month later

Mary sat in the dining room trying to enjoy the breakfast in front of her, but she just didn't have an appetite. She had felt like this the past few days and hoped she wasn't coming down with something, but another idea soon entered her mind. _Another baby? I want to give Jacob a son, but I hope he won't be disappointed if we only have girls._

She turned her attention from the food and looked at Hannah lying on the floor, with a few toys. The baby girl was growing more and more each day and soon would be crawling. "Hannah, would you like a little brother or sister?" Mary asked the baby.

Mary smiled when her daughter lifted her head and smiled. It seems that Hannah would agree with me. Mary turned back to her food, but still didn't have the energy to eat it. She pushed her plate aside and stood to gather Hannah up off the floor. She decided to visit with Jacob in his study.

Mary walked into her husband's study and quietly sat down in the armchair in front of his desk. Jacob was busy reading a letter and when he finished he looked up and smiled at his wife. He set down the letter and asked, "And what do I owe this visit for?"

Mary set Hannah on the floor and looked up at her husband. "I wanted to come and see you. I was wondering if the post had arrived yet."

"Yes, it has and I have a letter for you." Jacob said and searched for the letter addressed to Mary. He quickly found it and handed it over.

Mary gladly took the letter and looked at the return address; it was from Cathy. Mary opened the letter and started reading.

_Mary,_

_It has been so long since we have seen or wrote to each other. The whole family misses you and Jacob and hopes that you are all in good health. When I arrived home, I found out that my brother James was spending his time at Fitzwilliam Darcy's townhouse. He is currently courting Georgiana and I hope that it will lead to marriage. They are both perfectly suited for each other and I can tell that they are falling in love. I hope it works out for my brother because it has been some time before his heart has been open to a woman._

_Victoria is still trying to find a rich and title gentleman to be her husband, but there is one gentleman who is all those things and I think that he actually might be in love with her, but I don't know how she feels about him._

_I have been spending my time with my best friend Emily and on occasion her brother Adam joins us. My dream of him finally noticing me might actually be coming true and I hope that it does. I have always loved him and I hope that he will one day return those feelings._

_Mother and father have been overjoyed by my brother and sisters and their possible marriages. They are also wondering what Hannah has been up to and they miss her. We hope to see you soon and say hi to the family from us._

_Love,_

_Cathy_

As Mary read the letter, Jacob studied her face. He could tell that she hadn't been sleeping well, but he thought that she had started to get over her mother's death two months previous. It has to be something else, but what? He had been noticing that she had been tiring easily and wasn't eating like she should be.

Jacob sighed and decided to ask her about it when she was finished with the letter from his cousin.

Mary finished the letter, smiled, and looked up at Jacob. "What did Cathy have to tell us?"

"She was wondering how we were doing." Mary said with a smile.

"Mary I have something I would like to ask you."

"Yes?" Mary asked.

"Have you been feeling alright? I have noticed that you haven't been eating and tiring easily. Is there something you have to tell me?" Jacob asked gently.

Mary looked down at her hands, not wanting to meet Jacob's eyes. She didn't know if it was too soon to get his hopes up. "I think that you're going to be father." Mary whispered and met his green eyes. She grew tense when she saw his eyes grow wide and his face freeze.

"A father?" he stammered and his smile grew wide. He stood and walked to stand in front of Mary. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "You have made me the happiest of men. I love you, Mary."

"I love you too, Jacob, but I have one question. If we have a son, will you treat Hannah any different? She is still our daughter." Mary hesitantly asked.

Jacob kissed the inside of Mary's palm. "You have nothing to worry about. I know some gentlemen favor their sons and want nothing to do with their daughters, but I am not one of them. I will love each of our children the same and spend as much time as I can with each of them. I won't favor one over the other."

"Thank you, Jacob." Mary said and kissed her husband's cheek.

000000000

One week before Christmas

Mary finished helping the maids pack up the last of the trunks to be loaded onto the carriage. They would be leaving in the morning for Loungbourne to celebrate Christmas with her family. They would also tell the family that there would be another cousin comes mid-summer. She would also be able to see her sister's new baby that was born two weeks ago; a baby girl they named Madison Anne Bingley.

Mary thanked Betsy as she closed the lid of the last trunk. She went to stand in front of the bay window and looked out at the grounds. There was a faint hint of snow covering the ground and the feeling of more in the air. Jacob had told her that they would leave right away at first light so they didn't get caught in the storm.

Mary moved away from the window and headed towards the nursery. She knelt in front of the crib and looked at her sleeping daughter. Mary smiled when she noticed Max curled up at the foot of the bed. Mary scratched him behind the ears and the kitten stretched and then curled back into a ball.

Mary chuckled softly and kissed Hannah on the forehead before heading downstairs for some late lunch. She was still not able to keep much down in the morning, but if she ate later in the day, then she was able to keep it down and her stomach finally settled down.

She walked into the dining room and smiled when she saw Jacob sitting at the table. "Good afternoon, Jacob."

"Good afternoon, Mary. Did you finish the packing for tomorrow?" Jacob asked from across the table.

Mary walked over to the side table and said over her shoulder. "Yes, we did. Everything is ready to be loaded onto the carriage in the morning." She filled a plate and went to sit across from her husband.

"Are you excited to see your new niece and the rest of your family?"

Mary looked up from her plate. "Yes, I can't wait to see what little Madison looks like. I think she will look just like her mother and I want to see Papa again."

"I want to see what our new baby is going to look like. I'm pretty sure it is going to be a boy." Jacob said with a smirk.

"It could easily be a girl." Mary retorted.

Jacob shook his head and laughed. "It may be, but I think it will be a boy."

"Do you have any names that you would like us to use?"

Jacob thought for a moment. "I would like to name our son Henry after my father and our daughter I like the name Beth."

"I like the name Henry, but Beth is too close to Elizabeth. How about, Kara?"

Jacob smiled. "I like the name Kara. It will be Henry Thomas if it's a boy and Kara Beth if it's a girl. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, I like those names." Mary said and finished her plate of food.

0000000

Mary smiled as she looked out the window and saw loungebourn coming into view. In a few short minutes they would be pulling up to the front door and see her family again. She felt Jacob lean over and give her hand a gentle squeeze. Mary moved her gaze from the window to her husband playing with their daughter on the seat.

"I hope everyone was able to come and celebrate Christmas with Papa." Mary said.

"I'm sure they are all here." Jacob reassured her.

They carriage pulled to a stop and Jacob opened the door. He assisted Mary down and picked Hannah out of the basket on the floor and handed her to Mary. "I will be in shortly." Jacob said and walked over to the footman to direct him where to put the luggage.

Mary walked to the front door and walked in. she inhaled and all her child hood memories came flooding back. It's as if I never left Loungebourn. Mary headed towards the parlor where she heard laughter coming from within. She smiled when she saw her sisters on the floor with a watching Jane's daughter.

They looked up when they heard someone enter the room. Jane's eyes widen, "Mary, we didn't expect you until tomorrow; I'm sorry that no one was there to greet you."

"It's fine Jane. We decided to leave a day early and I can see that you are busy." Mary smiled and gestured towards the baby on the floor.

Jane smiled at her sister and nodded. "She is the sweetest little girl."

Mary looked around at her sisters and noticed that Lydia was not in attendance. "Where is Lydia, is she going to be joining us?"

"Lydia and Mr. Wickham are already here. They decided to go on a walk into Meryton. Charles and Fitzwilliam are with Papa in the stables." Elizabeth said.

Mary sat down and settled Hannah in her lap, so the baby was looking at her aunts. I wonder how Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley are handling having Lydia's husband here. I know that they do not get along.

"Kitty has you found a gentleman to settle down with yet?" Mary asked. She smiled when she noticed Kitty try to hide the blush that graced her cheeks.

"There has been one gentleman caller that I met while staying in London. He is currently staying with a friend in Meryton and has been a frequent guess here at Loungebourn. His name is Ryan Hamlin. He has an estate a few miles from London." Kitty said with bright eyes.

"I hope that we will be able to meet him. He sounds like a fine gentleman to be your husband."

Conversation came to a stop when Jacob came in and sat next to Mary, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Wickham. Mary looked at her brother in law and saw that he wasn't the same charming man from a few months ago.

There will probably be one more chapter and then an epilogue. Please rate and review. Tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mary watched as her brother in law sat next to Lydia and smiled at him. She frowned when he didn't even acknowledge that he had even seen her. Mary peered closer at him and saw a deep line along his brow that was not their when she last saw him. He also had lines under his eyes and she hadn't seen him smile since he arrived.

_He must be having a hard time adjusting to married life with Lydia. I know that his financial situation has never been that great and it must be worse with a wife to take care of and in a few years when the children come along._

Mary sighed and turned her attention back to her daughter in her lap. She smiled when she saw that she had quietly fallen asleep, oblivious to the noisy family surrounding her. She stood and announced she was going to put Hannah down for a nap. Jane stood with Madison and silently followed Mary up to the nursery.

The two sisters stood back and watched their daughters sleep for a few minutes. "Madison is only two weeks old and she is getting so big." Jane said softly as not to wake the babies.

"Hannah is growing so big and will be a big sister in a few months. Jane, have you noticed that Mr. Wickham looks different?"

Jane sighed, "We all have noticed it. Elizabeth and I have talked about it and we think it has to do a lot with Lydia. Her spending habits haven't changed since marriage, I think they have increased."

Not wanting to talk about her sisters spending habits Mary dropped the subject and walked towards the window. It was gently snowing and covering the already white ground. "Jane, do you think Papa, is happy that it is Christmas?"

"I know he misses Mama, but he still has all his daughters and grandchildren." Jane said and came to stand next to her sister. "I miss Mama too. It's our first Christmas without her."

"It feels strange not having her here with us. She always made it more cheerful and noisy, but it felt right." Mary said with a catch in her voice.

Jane wrapped her arm around Mary's shoulder. "We have many more years to make memories. We still have Papa and now we have our husbands and daughters."

Mary smiled but did not comment.

00000000

Christmas morning

Mary opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but Jacob had his arm firmly around her waist. Mary looked at her husband and saw that he was still fast asleep. _He must have forgotten that today is our first Christmas together. _Mary thought with a small laugh. She didn't think her husband was capable of forgetting something so important.

She moved the hair out of his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She saw that he was sleepily staring at her. "Good morning, sweetheart." Jacob sleepily said.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas."

"It's Christmas today? I thought that was next week." Jacob said with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Mary playfully hit his shoulder. "Yes it is Christmas today. I have something for you." She said and reached for the present laying on the night stand. She handed it to Jacob and watched him as he opened it.

He smiled when he saw the gold chain watch lying on the velvet cloth. "How did you know I needed a pocket watch?" Jacob asked.

"I had never seen you carrying one on you. I thought you might like it"

"I love it Mary." He said and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "I have something for you too."

Mary curiously looked at the small package her husband handed her. No one had ever given her a present besides her family. She opened the box and softly gasped. Inside was a gold locket. "It's beautiful."

"Look in the inside."

Mary obliged and read the words etched into the gold. "I love you with my whole heart. You're loving husband, Jacob." Mary finished and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt Jacob gently brush them away.

"Don't cry Mary. I thought you would be happy with my gift."

Mary looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I am. You mean so much to me, I didn't think I could ever be worthy of someone like you."

Jacob pulled Mary into his chest and whispered, "I love you, Mary."

"I love you too."

000000000

One hour later

"I think it is time we go downstairs and join the rest of the family." Jacob said not making a move to get up.

"My family usually takes their time going downstairs for Christmas. We are probably the only ones awake." Mary said as she looked at Jacob and then at Hannah who was laying on the bed in-between them. She had woken half an hour ago and Mary sat her on the bed.

Jacob chuckled softly and got out of bed to dress for the day. Mary spent a few quiet moments with her daughter and then quietly got out of bed to dress. It only took them a few minutes to get ready and then they headed downstairs to have breakfast and see if the other members of the family were awake.

Mary went to the parlor, while Jacob went to the kitchen to get them something to eat for them. Mary walked into the parlor and was surprised when she saw her younger sister already awake. "Merry Christmas, Kitty." Mary cheerfully said.

Kitty looked up at her sister and managed a small smile. "Merry Christmas, Mary. May I hold Hannah? I haven't had the chance to yet."

Mary smiled and handed the baby over to her sister. She then sat in the other armchair that was facing the fire and looked over at her sister. Kitty was looking down at her niece and smiling for the first time in weeks. Mary knew that their mother's death had been the hardest on the two younger girls.

"Kitty, how have you been since mother's funeral?" Mary gently asked.

"it has gotten better, I have been spending my spare time with Maria Lucas and her older brothers." Kitty said as a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"How are Maria, John, and Nathan? I haven't seen them since I got married."

"Maria is getting married to a clergyman next month, John is going to spend time with his uncle and Nathan is looking to buy an estate around here." Kitty said and Mary noticed that Kitty said Nathan's name with more emotion than the other ones. Maybe she was developing feelings for the oldest Lucas son.

Their conversation was interrupted when the parlor door opened and in walked Jacob followed by Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth. The Darcy's sat on the open couch, while Jacob sat next to Mary. Kitty handed Hannah back to her mother and went to get some breakfast before everyone else came down and they exchanged gifts.

In due time the rest of the household came downstairs and joined them in the parlor. They soon had exchanged presents around the circle. From their father, Jane got a new shawl, Elizabeth a book, Mary sheet music, Kitty a new bonnet, and Lydia new ribbons.

After all the presents were opened, it was time for the Christmas feast. They ate their dinner and spent the rest of the evening talking and listening to Mary and Elizabeth take turns at the pianoforte.

This chapter isn't as long as my previous ones, but I hope you like it. There will be an epilogue in the following weeks. Whenever I get the chance to write and upload it. Remember to rate and review.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Epilogue: 3 years later

Jacob pulled Saigon to a stop atop the rise and looked out at the estate. A smile came to his lips as all the memories of the past three years came flooding back. After a quiet Christmas with Mary's family they had come back and enjoyed a peaceful few months before an announcement came in the post inviting them to James's wedding to Georgiana Darcy. They had decided to go, before Mary was confined to bed rest. The wedding was wonderful and Jacob finally saw that his cousin had found a woman to spend the rest of his life with.

Three months after the wedding, Mary and Jacob welcomed a son they named, Henry Thomas Rawlins. He was the spitting image of his father and they couldn't have been any prouder. Hannah was currently three years old and the older sister to Henry, who is two and a half and Keera Beth, who is four months old.

Cathy had married her best friends brother, Adam, four months after James's wedding. They currently lived in an estate located ten miles from Jacob's estate. They have a two year old son, Richard and a four month old daughter, Emma. They were frequent guests at each other's estates.

Victoria had married the man that was in love with her and they lived in London. His name was Justin Colby and he was an Earl; the kind of man that Victoria had wanted to marry. They had only one son.

Kitty married Nathan Lucas two years ago and they lived close to Mary and Jacob. They were also friends with Cathy and Adam. They have a one and a half year old daughter, named Annie and another baby on the way.

Jane and Charles welcomed another child two years after Madison was born, a son named Charles Jr. Elizabeth and William welcomed a son, named Thomas a few months after the Christmas get together. They also have a one and a half year old daughter, named Jane and another baby on the way.

Jacob pushed the thoughts aside and looked out at the estate again. He could see Mary and the children sitting under the big oak tree. Hannah and henry were following Max, Angel and the litter of kittens that had been born earlier that year. Keera was sitting in her mother's lap, listening to Mary read aloud from a book.

Jacob spurred Saigon forward and they galloped down the hill. Jacob went to the front of the house and handed his horses reins over to the stable boy and proceeded around the side of the house to reach the big oak tree. He had almost made it there when Hannah and Henry spotted him.

"Papa." Hannah gleefully yelled and started running across the grass towards him, with Henry struggling behind.

Jacob smiled and stooped down to pick up the little girl. "How's my little girl, doing?"

"Good, playing' with kittens." Hannah said and pointed to the kittens wrestling in the grass.

Jacob chuckled and walked over the Mary. He set Hannah down and watched her run off to continue playing with the kittens with Henry. Jacob sat down next to his wife.

Mary turned to her husband with a smile. "I didn't expect you home until tomorrow."

Jacob put an arm around her shoulders. "I finished my business early and didn't want to be away from you another day. Has anything new happened in the last two weeks?"

"Rose had her foal last week, a pure black colt. Hannah named him Blackie. He looks exactly like Caesar." Mary said with pride.

"I can't wait to see the colt. I spoke with a man I knew a few years ago about buying some more mares from him. He has a few that are promising and I'm planning on leaving for his estate in two weeks. I would like to start bringing some new blood into the herds." Jacob said.

"I love watching foals grow up. It would be exciting to see more foals born on our estate." Mary said with delight written across her face.

Jacob chuckled and was about to say something when a ball of fur came barreling towards him. He felt a wet tongue on his face and pushed the animal away and came face to face with little black puppy. He looked towards Mary and saw that she was laughing.

"What is so funny and who is this puppy?" Jacob asked and pushed the dog away from him, who decided to lie at his feet.

"This puppy is Tucker and your face made me laugh when he was licking you." Mary said with a straight face, but her eyes didn't hide her amusement.

"Where did Tucker come from?"

"One of the tenants had a litter of puppies and Henry wanted to take one home. I didn't see the harm in it. Every little boy needs a puppy."

"Yes, they do." Jacob said and patted the puppy on his head.

I would like to thank everyone that followed my story and reviewed. Thank you Catherine gest Lauros for giving me the idea of doing a sequel. I will be starting on it when I have a break from school in two weeks. Remember to review.


End file.
